All Roads Lead To You
by wonderlandrambles
Summary: Sequel to With Every Bit Of Sunshine, There Will Be A Bit Of Rain. Set after three months of its events of that story. Slightly AU because of Charlie and Luna. Enjoy! R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

**All Roads Lead To You**

 _I try to give myself away_

 _To give into the chase_

 _Night turns into day_

 _I drive, drive into the moon_

 _I pray for something new_

 _No matter what I do_

 _All roads lead to you_

 **AN:** So here is my sequel for _With Every Bit Of Sunshine, There Will Be A Bit Of Rain._ I know I said I was going to wait for a bit but I could not stop thinking of ideas for this and I decided to just write it! This is set roughly three months after WEBOSTWBAOR! Enjoy

 **Chapter One: A Surprise Wedding**

It was the Easter holidays and for Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger it was their last holiday before they would spend their last term ever at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The term consisted of a lot of exams and in Ginny's case, a quidditch final. This was her last chance to prove that she was worthy to be on her favourite team, The Holyhead Harpies. The offer was already there for her to join when she finished school but she was not taking any chances.

For Luna, she was currently six months pregnant with Ginny's brother's, Charlie, baby and the idea of taking exams in the growing climate for the summer was her idea of hell. Hermione was with one of Ginny's other brother, Ron and unknown to her, she had begun to neglect him because of her studies and anyone who knew Hermione, knew she was perfecticst and studies always came first while her friends would balance them with everything else more easily.

It was the day after Easter Sunday and Ginny was watching Hermione studying under the orchard tree in her garden. Hermione had not moved in over three hours and Ginny knew it was time for her to have a break. Ginny had finished her studies for the day that morning. She sighed and moved over to her best friend.

Hermione looked up at her as she approached her. Hermione had brushy brown hair which had been tied in a ponytail in an attempt to make it tidy.

'Hello, Ginny. Whatever it is, can it wait?' she asked, annoyed as she flicked a page of her book.

'No, it can't, George wants us all in the kitchen, now!' Ginny replied, grabbing Hermione's arm and attempted to pull her up. Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up, closing her book and followed Ginny back to The Burrow, the Weasley residence.

'Excellent, thank you, Ginny, now I have you all here' George said, turning from the sink, clapping his hands together. He was her fourth oldest brother who had sadly lost his twin the previous year.

'What is so important you had to have all of us here, George?' Ginny asked, walking over to her fiancé, Harry Potter who smiled brightly at her and placed an arm around her.

'My wedding' George replied, with a huge smile. His family stared at him, wearing expressions of confusion.

'Your wedding? I did not even know you were dating' Charlie told him. Stood next to him was Luna, who was beginning to look very pregnant.

'Never mind that, who is she?' Ron asked, still looking confused but he always looked like that according to Ginny.

'Well, brother, you are in luck, you know her. You can come in now' George said, looking at the pantry and none other than Angelica Johnson walked in. Ginny and Harry shared looks of surprise.

'I thought she was Fred's girlfriend' Ron whispered to Ginny. Lucky only she and Harry heard him. She shot him a murderous look.

'He has a point though, love' Harry said quietly to Ginny who nodded.

'Oh Georgie! This is brilliant. When is the wedding?' Mrs Weasley squealed in excitement, rushing forward to him and Angelica to hug them.

'Yeah, it is tonight' George said, looking away, touching his neck awkwardly and putting an arm around Angelica.

'But… weddings take planning, George!' Mrs Weasley replied, in disapproval.

'I am not your only daughter who is getting married to your unofficial adopted son' he told her, pointing to Harry and Ginny who both laughed 'We don't need any of that. We just want you all to be there, no fancy stuff. I am pretty sure Ginny can organise a good party. Reckon you can do it in four hours, sis?'

'Of course' Ginny replied, pretending to be offended for him to think she would not be able to.

'Good because you are bridesmaid and Ron you are best man. No questions' George proclaimed, smiling. Ginny nodded. Ron looked shell-shocked. Mrs Weasley just looked shocked in general.

'Mum, think about it. Luna is giving birth in three months. Ginny and Harry are getting married in nine months. You don't need another stressful wedding on top that. This is what George wants. Besides, you can have more kittens about Ron and Charlie's weddings when they come around' Bill, the oldest Weasley child, said. George gave him a thankful look and they could all see Mrs Weasley thinking about this.

'Okay, you are right! Come on, where is this wedding anyways?' she asked, having coming around.

'My parents have organised it. They are friends with some muggles and one of them is a vicar' Angelica finally spoke, giving her future mother in law a smile. Mr Weasley suddenly become very excited over the prospect of meeting muggles. He had an obsession with them and the things they used.

 **ARLTY**

'I thought Mum was going to pass out' Ginny said to Harry. They had apparated back to their flat in Holyhead as they did not have any of their best clothes at The Burrow.

'I know! Bill always knows how to talk her around though' Harry replied, as they looked through their wardrobes.

'Which one?' she asked, holding up two dresses. One was a deep emerald colour with no sleeves and was knee length whilst the other one was a high neck with no sleeves baby blue lace dress which was also knee length. George's instructions were that they could wear what they want but it was their choice _if they wanted to look like crap on the wedding photos because he certainly wouldn't be._

'You know I think you look beautiful in either one' he replied, smiling at her. She rolled her eyes, hitting his arm.

'Not helpful, Potter. Okay, let me word that one better, which one you prefer take off later?' she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'The blue one' he said, with a smile.

'Thank you. That was not hard was it?' she asked, before kissing him quickly.

'Should I wear a blue shirt to match you then?' he then asked her, his attention on his wardrobe.

'You have been around my mother for too long' she replied, laughing.

'Her wedding plans are actually pretty good!' he proclaimed but laughed.

'I know but I think you should wear white instead of blue. _I_ would prefer to take a white shirt off then a blue one' she told him, a smirk forming on her lips.

'And the rest' he replied, taking a white shirt out of the wardrobe and a pair of jeans.

'We need to get back, I have this party to sort out' she then said, taking out a pair of strappy heels from her wardrobe.

 **ARLTY**

'Ginny, you are teasing me now, stop it' Luna said, sadly as Ginny finished getting ready and looked down at her baby bump.

'Hey, stop that! You are going to be the hottest bridesmaid ever next January' Ginny told her, smiling.

'You are giving me six months to get back to what I was, that is not a long time, Ginny!' Luna replied, sighing.

'Hey, you are not the only who needs to lose weight for my wedding' Ginny sighed, looking at herself in the mirror.

'What? Where?' Hermione asked, surprised.

'I am 140 pounds currently. I just want to be 130 again that is all' Ginny replied, shrugging.

'And you look amazing for it. I would kill to look like you' Hermione proclaimed, sadly.

'And if you did, my brother would not want to have sex with you all the time' Hermione went quiet as Ginny said this, looking down.

'When was the last time you and Ron had sex, Hermione?' Luna asked, curious.

'Be very careful where you take this. I don't wanna know about the ins and outs of my brother's sex life' Ginny warned, wearing a disgusted look.

'Valentine's Day' Hermione replied, sadly. Ginny widened her eyes in shock.

'That is like two months ago' she said, still in shock.

'I have had homework and stud-'

'I have all of them! And also I am planning my wedding and I have Quidditch practice four times a week and I still manage to have it nearly every day!' Ginny cut across her, rolling her eyes.

'How are you not tired all the time?' Hermione asked, now it was her time to be shocked.

'That is beside the point. Okay, sex aside, when was the last time you spent some quality time with Ron?' Ginny replied, raising an eyebrow. Hermione went quiet, biting her lip.

'Please don't do say Valentine's Day. Mione, his birthday is March 1st, did you even do anything then?' Ginny sighed, in disbelief.

'I had my mock exams, you did too. He understands' Hermione replied, shrugging.

'No, you think he does. Right, okay, I can't believe this words are about to come out my mouth but promise me you will have sex with my brother tonight. It is a wedding, it is tradition to hook up at weddings. Luna is six months pregnant and I can almost put money on it that she will be doing it. I know relationships don't evolve around sex, I know go on about it like it is the best thing but that is just because I like it so much but I can go without it if ne-'

'Shut up. You could not last three days without sex, Ginny Weasley' Luna exclaimed, laughing.

'I can too!' Ginny proclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

'Okay, I bet you fifty gallons you cannot go without sex for a week' Luna told her, raising an eyebrow.

'Starting tomorrow?' Ginny asked, smiling nervously.

'My point exactly' Luna said, laughing.

'No, you are on, Luna Lovegood but you have do it too' Ginny said to her, a determited look on her face.

'Well that is going to be easy. I am pregnant. I have the perfect excuse. Starting today' Ginny nodded and turned back to Hermione.

'Anyways, back to what I saying, sex and love needs a balance and right now you don't have a balance. You are lucky you have my brother. Any other guy would have cleared off or cheated on you' Ginny told her and Hermione nodded.

'Like Harry is going to in a week's time' Luna said, jokily but Ginny shot her look either way.

 **ARLBY**

'Crackin' party, Gin!' George said, drunk later on, as he danced with his new wife. Ginny did a little bow and laughed when she felt someone grab her hand and felt Harry pull her into him. George wasn't the only one who was drunk.

'Can we go to your treehouse? I wanna play a game and it doesn't involve any clothes' he told her quietly, pulling her closer to him.

'And you are drunk' she replied, pushing him away as she saw Luna out of the corner of her eye 'The only thing you need is a glass of water or seven'

She walked off, in regret and headed towards the sink where Luna was.

'You owe me, Lovegood' Ginny muttered, as she poured a glass of water.

'You know, nothing is stopping you. Well only fifty gallons. And you know, Hermione has just taken Ron upstairs' Ginny made an annoyed sound and headed back over to her fiancé.

'You seriously bringing me a water? Have you even had anything to drink?' Harry asked, narrowing his eyes.

'Oh sorry, I did not realise I was someone you supplied with lots of wine and then take me off and have sex with. If you want someone like that, there was a plenty of women on the street corner who can be your wife' she exclaimed, before walking off, leaving him confused but he followed her as she headed towards the small wood at the back of her house. She fell on one of her heels, snapping it. She groaned, taking off her shoes and carried on walking.

'Ginny! Wait, what was that about' Harry called after her. She paused. _This is stupid_ she thought and turned around.

'I made a stupid bet with Luna and I need to prove her wrong' she told him, sighing.

'And why does this involve me?' he grabbed her, pushing her against one of the trees.

'She betted I could not go a week without sex' she told him, pushing him away as he had begun to kiss her neck.

'How much you gotta give her if you fail?' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Fifty gallons' she sighed

'Wow… She has no faith in you whatsoever. I could just give her that. I know you, I don't a depressed fiancé for a week when I know the one thing that will sort that' he replied

'The bet is not even three hours old!' she proclaimed, sighing.

'Okay, if you go a week, then okay. I can still kiss you yeah?' she nodded, smirking and kissed him, feeling herself being pushed against the tree. She could taste the firewhiskey on his lips and could not decide what was more addictive- the firewhiskey or him. His hands were buried in her hair, pulling her even closer to him, she felt herself being lifted, her feet were no longer on the ground –

'Harry?'

'Yes, love?'

'Screw the bet. Take my dress off'


	2. Chapter 2

**All Roads Lead To You**

 _I try to give myself away_

 _To give into the chase_

 _Night turns into day_

 _I drive, drive into the moon_

 _I pray for something new_

 _No matter what I do_

 _All roads lead to you_

Chapter Two: New Encounters

Harry woke the next morning to the sound of running water. He groaned, feeling Ginny's side of the bed and felt it warm but empty. He heard footsteps and the bedroom door opening.

'You showered without me?' he asked, without opening his eyes.

'Yes, I did, sorry. You know I have to get to the stadium and I smell of sex and alcohol' she replied, laughing. She was doing a week's training with the Holyhead Harpies to get her prepared for the intense summer programme the team had prepared for her.

'I wasn't aware that sex had a smell' he opened his eyes to look at her, an eyebrow raised.

'Well it does and I reeked of it' she said, laughing.

'Remind me later to make you smell like that again but right now, I need sleep, I have a headache' he replied, groaning, watching her as she began to get changed.

'Are you going back to sleep or watching me get changed?' she questioned, her back to him, as she looked in her wardrobe.

'Admiring the view, ready for my dreams whilst you are away' she laughed, getting her sports bra and underwear on.

'You know, some guys don't find sports bra attractive but I do, a lot' he added, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes as she put her vest and training pants on.

'Put your eyes back in your head so you can sleep' she proclaimed, walking over to him.

'Gin, you are giving me all sorts of images with them pants on' he told her, pulling her onto the bed.

'And you need to sleep this hangover off. I have brewed you some hangover potion, it is in the kitchen' she replied, pulling herself away.

'I wondered what that smell was' he said, pouting as she moved away.

'I gotta go, please be totally hangover free when you get back because I am making dinner and Mum has sent us some wedding plans to go over' she told him, leaning over to kiss him.

'I love you' he said, smiling.

'I love you more'

'If you say so!' he smirked, putting his head back down on the pillows, closing his eyes and went back to sleep.

 **ARLTY**

Ginny walked into the stadium, shaking off her umbrella, having been hit with April showers. She began walking over to the changing rooms when she found one of the players, Greta Peters, sat outside the door, her legs under chin, rocking slightly uttering the words _'it's okay, it's okay, it's okay'_.

'Greta, are you okay? Greta turned to Ginny. Greta was a blonde, slender girl of twenty four years with ice blue eyes and Ginny noted how lost and scared she looked.

'Me? I am fine. You better get in there. Gwen isn't here. She is off sick. It's her brother instead training us this week' Greta replied, quickly standing, shaking herself a little, and forcing a smile.

'You sure you okay?' Ginny asked, giving her a reassuring smile, reaching her arm out and placed it on the other girl's hand.

'Oh, that is your engagement ring? The daily prophet does not give it justice!' Greta told her, changing the subject and took Ginny's left hand who smiled and nodded before going into the changing rooms.

She saw the back of a very tall man. Must have been at least 6' even taller than her brothers. Next to her 5'3, he looked like a giant. He turned when she walked in. He looked very much like his sister. Same hazel eyes and jawline. He smiled at her.

'Ah, you must be Ginevra' he held out a hand.

'Just Ginny is fine but it is nice to meet you' he looked annoyed for a second but then smiled, as she shook his hand.

'I am George Jones, Gwen's brother, I will be filling in her whilst she is ill. I hope you don't forget my name. Greta here did for a while' he said, pointing to the blonde who stood behind Ginny.

'My brother is called George so there is no trouble of me forgetting' she replied, letting go of his hand. She felt like a bucket of cold water had just been chucked down her back.

'How…lovely. Now, let's get to training' he said, wearing a look of like he was hiding some feeling or emotion back but just forced a smile.

 **ARLTY**

'Are you sure you are okay, Greta?' Ginny asked her as they stopped for a water break.

'I am fine, I just wished I knew Gwen was off sick before I came' Greta replied, quickly before going quiet as George walked over.

'Ladies, I do hope we are not standing around gossiping, we don't have time for that now do we?' he said, placing a hand on Greta's back who went rigid and tense.

'Less of the caveman act hey, George? Ginny here isn't officially on the team until June' Isabella Glove, the team's seeker, said, rolling her eyes.

'I am sure young Ginevra is used to the caveman act. Her brother is Charlie Weasley after all' George replied, turning to Ginny who felt about five years old next to him.

'Please, it is just Ginny and how do you know Charlie?' Ginny asked, surprised.

'I was captain when he joined the house team. Then… well never mind. Get to it!' he proclaimed, pushing Ginny along, touching the bottom of her back.

Five hours later, Ginny could not wait to get home. George seriously made her feel uncomfortable and she knew she had to see Charlie and ask him about him.

'Do you need a lift anywhere, Ginevra?' she was not about to tell him a tenth time not to call her that. He knew she did not like it and he still called her it.

'No, I am fine, thank you. I should be going. My fiancé will be wondering where I am' she replied, quickly, trying to leave.

'Harry Potter, eh? Interesting choice. Rumour has it he is the reason you got on this team' George said, walking closer to her.

'No, the truth is, Gwen is on friendly terms with my potions teacher, that is all but I asked her to make her decision on my performance not on who I know' she told him, trying to keep her cool. She did not know what was wrong with her. She usually could stand her ground but this guy made every hair on her stand on edge and she just wanted to run. He looked amused as she said this.

'Hey, Ginny, are you ready? I'll walk with you' Isabella said, walking into the changing rooms. Ginny smiled and nodded. Isabella lived on the same street as her. They both quickly left.

'Ignore George, don't let the creepy act get to you. Me and the others are used to it. It gets boring after a while. It's just Greta. Something happened with Greta and none of us know what is it, all we know is that when he covers for Gwen or he comes out when we go out, she just goes into a corner and rocks' Isabella sighed, as they walked to their street.

'And she has never said what happened? She is terrified of him' Ginny replied, worried for her teammate.

'Nope. When Jess isn't at her boyfriend's in London, she lives with me and we invited Greta over, we could not get anything out of her' Isabella told her. Jess was the team's keeper.

'Wow. Poor girl. Well this is me, I'll see you tomorrow then' Ginny said, standing outside her flat.

'Sure. Oh by the way, me and Jess were talking, one night do you want to go out for a few drinks? Girls night, no boys allowed' Isabella asked, a smile forming on her lips.

'Yes, that sounds amazing. Let me know. I just can't do Thursday. My Godson is coming to stay the night and Harry has to be up early for some meeting so I said I would watch him through the night' Ginny replied. Isabella nodded. The girls said goodbye and Ginny got out her keys and let herself into the flat. Where the smell of cooking engulfed her nostrils and the sound of The Weird Sisters softly playing in the background.

'Harry, darling, I thought it was my turn to cook?' she called through the house, putting her bag down and took her shoes off before heading into the kitchen.

'Can't a guy cook for his fiancé?' he questioned, as she walked into the kitchen.

'What have you done?' she asked, crossing her arms.

'Well, seeing as it is our two year anniversary next month…'

'I thought we agreed we have only been together for one?' she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'No, you said that because you thought it is what I wanted to hear to make me feel less guilty but it has been two years. Has it not been two years for you?' he asked, turning to her.

'Of course it has. We weren't together physically for nine months but…'

'But we were emotionally and that is all that matters' he said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer.

'So what have you done?' she asked, raising an eyebrow.

'I know it is the weekend before the quidditch final but I have booked us a small holiday' he told her, smiling.

'A small holiday?'

'Well a weekend away. I know you said you weren't able to get the pitch for that weekend because Hufflepuff have got it and I thought it worked in our favour so I booked us a holiday. We haven't had a holiday together and I thou-'

'Where?'

'What?' he asked, surprised.

'You can't tell me we are going away for the weekend then not tell me where it is' she replied, laughing.

'Oh, Paris' he said, smiling.

'Paris?' she shot an eyebrow up.

'Don't give that I don't do romantic and soppy stuff because I know you, Ginny Weasley soon to be Potter and you are going to love it' he replied, laughing.

'If you tell anyone, I will have to kill you. I have a rep to keep' but she laughed and kissed him.

'Oh, I have a confession to make' she said, pulling away, a smirk forming.

'Yes, love?'

'I am keeping my last name' he narrowed his eyes, his lips pursed.

'Is that so?' he walked closer to her, studying her.

'Yeah, I just thought that it would be better' she replied, trying to keep her cool.

'And what does your inner twelve year old think of this?' he asked, getting even closer to her and she began to step backwards.

'She is utterly upset but she'll get over it' she said, her heart racing.

'Ginevra, why would you do that to her?' he asked. Only he could call her that, in that tone of voice.

'Because I am a bad girl' she replied, smirking, feeling the wall against her back.

'Yes you are but luckily I know the right kind of punishment for that and we have 15 minutes before the food is ready' and with that, he carried her to the bedroom.

 **ARLTY**

'So what is your choice now, Ginevra?' Harry asked, as they laid in a naked mess 10 minutes later.

'I think Weasley will have done me well for 18 and half years but I am ready for a change' she replied, smirking, looking up at him.

'Good to hear. I can't wait to call your Mrs Potter and for it not to just be in my head' she beamed up at him, her heart heavy and full of love.

'I can't wait to be Mrs Potter and for it not to just be in my head' she said, softly, still smiling widely at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**All Roads Lead To You**

 _I try to give myself away_

 _To give into the chase_

 _Night turns into day_

 _I drive, drive into the moon_

 _I pray for something new_

 _No matter what I do_

 _All roads lead to you_

 **AN:** Sensitive issues in this update which will begin a new storyline. Read with caution and take note on the T rating.

 **Chapter Three-** Prepare Your Battle Stations.

To say Ginny was scared of George Jones was putting it mildly. A few days had passed since she first met him and he was coming more and more uncomfortable to be around. Greta avoided him like the plague and told her in front of the rest of the team if she faked being sick whilst he was there, he would personally tell Gwenog to kick her off the team.

On the fourth day of her Easter training, Ginny woke early to go for a jog in attempt to shake this negative energy. She was careful not to wake Harry as he had a busy night at the ministry. She met Isabella and they went to the park near their street.

'You shouldn't worry about George' Isabella said, as they began to jog 'You are new and you are pretty. He'll get bored soon'

'Jeez, that makes me feel much better' Ginny replied, rolling her eyes.

'If not, you can just set your auror fiancé him, he'll back off then' Ginny laughed and nodded but she had not told Harry about George and how uncomfortable he made her feel.

'Anyways' Isabella began to change the subject 'Seeing as it is your last day tomorrow, we should go out for them few drinks, what do you think?'

'Yeah sure, sounds great'

 **ARLTY**

'I didn't hear you get up' Harry said, as she walked into the kitchen an hour later and handed her a cup of coffee and kissed her on the cheek.

'I wanted to get an early morning run in. I am going to get a quick shower then I am going to get off, I am sorry' she quickly replied, sighing.

'Are you okay, Ginny?' he asked, concerned.

'Me? I'm fine but I really have to go' she replied, kissing him briefly.

'Do you want to go to lunch to that place you like?' he then asked.

'Yeah, sure' she quickly rang her coffee and headed into the bathroom.

 **ARLTY**

'George is on one, beware' Isabella warned Ginny as she walked into the changing rooms.

'When isn't he on one?' Kendall, the team's keeper, piped up.

'He is worse than my brother when he is on his man period' Ginny commented, as she opened her bag and the rest of the team laughed. They stopped when George walked into the changing rooms.

'Seriously, George, could you knock? Young Ginny here was two seconds away from getting changed' Kendall sighed. Ginny gave her thankful look. She turned and walked straight into George. She did not realise he had walked over that quickly towards her.

'Maybe Ginerva's main concern should be not wasting time but focusing on not breaking her broom with excess weight' he said, coldly. She stared at him, blood raising inside her, every insults raging inside to scream at him but when it came down to it, she could not say a word. He terrified her and made the hairs stand up on her neck.

'When you have finished insulting the poor girl, we have practice and Ginny has to get changed' Jess, one of the beaters, said, walking over and placed herself between George and Ginny.

'Two minutes or you will have to do twenty laps of the pitch' he warned and left the room. He reminded Ginny of a dementor; sucking the life of a room just by his presence.

'Ignore him, Ginny. He is a bully who is bitter over something that happened at school which was over ten years ago and takes it out on everyone else' Kendall told her, with a reassuring smile.

'He was at school with your brother right?' Jess asked, turning to Ginny who nodded.

'George Jones and Charlie Weasley were quite the double act back in the day then something happened. I was two years below them at school' Kendall replied.

'Yeah, didn't you and Charlie have a thing, Ken?' Jess questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'You and Charlie?' Ginny turned to Kendall wearing a look of disbelief.

'We were young. It was nothing serious. You know your brother though, he had a different girlfriend every month at school' Kendall replied, laughing.

'Yes, that is our Charlie' Ginny said before seeing the time and quickly got changed.

'One minute, forty nine seconds. You are pushing me, Ginevra' George said, as she walked onto the pitch. He was holding a stopwatch.

'My name is Ginny. How many more times do I have to tell you?' she exclaimed, loudly without thinking. Kendall and Jess sighed loudly, looking away, like they knew what was coming.

'Fine, _Ginny_ , you can do twenty laps of the pitch for time wasting and cheek then you can sit on the bench for this morning and watch how a chaser should be, not your attempt of one' George replied, angrily.

'Come off it, George, she is the best we hav-'

'That is enough from you, Jessica, unless you want to join her, you will get in the air and be quiet. Greta, you can join Miss Weasley here, you are looking on the large side again' George cut across Jess before setting his glance on Greta who squealed but nodded.

 **ARLTY**

Greta was sent to the bench too. George making some excuse about wanting to train Jess and the other beater, Matilda.

'Just keep your head down until tomorrow. Gwen will have recovered from her mystery illness by the time you back in the summer' Greta said quietly to Ginny.

'What happened between you and him, Greta?' Ginny questioned, moving closer to her.

'It was my fault... I just-'

'Girls, stop talking please and focus on the training. You will staying over lunch too' George called over to them.

'They can't. We have lunch reservations' Kendall quickly covered for them and Ginny mouthed thank you to her.

'Very well. You can stay tonight then and I don't care about any reservations!' George proclaimed, stalking off to the charging rooms.

All the team changed in silence, all confused and worried about George's ever growing behaviour and attitude. Ginny was the first one out and saw Harry waiting for her outside the stadium. She was relieved to see him.

'You looked stressed, love. Are you okay?' he asked, as she hugged him.

'How do you know that my stressed look isn't my tired look?' she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'Because I know every one of your looks and that is a stressed one' he replied, caressing her face as she pulled away.

'I am just worried about my exams that is all. Come on, I am starving' but he wasn't convinced and chose not to question it yet as they walked to the restaurant for lunch.

'What can I get for you both today?' the waitress asked once they were sat inside the restaurant.

'I'll have the salmon and kale salad with a glass of water with ice water' Harry looked at her surprised then ordered his food.

'What?' she asked once the waiter had left, he was still looking at her.

'You never order salad' he replied, narrowing his eyes.

'Maybe a girl wants a change?' she questioned, shrugging.

'It was only last week you said salads are for rabbits then proceeded to eat three burgers covered in cheese from the pier' he told her, raising an eyebrow.

'I told you I wanted to lose a bit of weight before the wedding as I am getting fatter again. Now I don't want to argue, I just want a nice lunch' she sighed, looking away.

'You are not fat, Ginny' he told her, shaking his head.

'You are supposed to say that, you are my… oh man' George had just walked into the restaurant. She tried to not make herself noticeable but he saw her and walked over. Harry looked at Ginny confused as she went uncomfortable.

'Ginny. I thought you had plans with the rest of the team?' George said, in a disproving tone.

'They changed' she replied, quickly, looking away.

'I don't believe we have met?' Harry questioned, standing up.

'Ah yes, Harry Potter, I am George Jones, Gwenog's brother, she has been struck with dragon pox sadly and asked me to oversee the training sessions this week' George replied, holding out his hand. Harry glanced at Ginny who looked away, looking at the floor. Harry nodded and shook George's hand. George quickly excused himself and Harry sat back down.

'Is he the one who has made you like this? Has he said something?' Harry questioned, looking at Ginny. She didn't say a word and he stood up again. She sighed, grabbing his arm.

'It wasn't him. Don't worry. It's nothing, I promise. Just sit down please'

 **ARLTY**

As Ginny walked back in the changing rooms, Greta pulled Ginny into the meeting room and closed the door.

'Greta?'

'You need to be careful around him. Anything can push him. What you say, what you wear, anything. Please just be careful' Greta replied, in a small voice.

'What happened between you and him? We are not leaving this room until you tell me, Greta' Ginny told her, her back against the door.

'It was my fault. I spoke out of line. Called him something I shouldn't. And I had rejected him the night before. He came to me after training. I had just come out of the shower…' Greta's voice cracked, as she held back tears.

'It's okay. You can tell me' Ginny walked forward, taking hold of Greta's arms as they were wrapped tightly around her torso.

'He backed me against a wall. It all happened quickly. He said it was my fault and for my own good' Greta cried.

'I am only going to ask you this once, Greta and you need to tell me the truth. Did he rape you?' Ginny asked. Greta took a deep breath and nodded before breaking down crying. Ginny hugged her as she cried.


	4. Chapter 4

**All Roads Lead To You**

 _I try to give myself away_

 _To give into the chase_

 _Night turns into day_

 _I drive, drive into the moon_

 _I pray for something new_

 _No matter what I do_

 _All roads lead to you_

 **Chapter Four** \- Fight or Flight?

 _He is going to try and make me his next victim_ Ginny concluded to herself as she got the ready the following night to go out with the rest of the team. _Or maybe you are just being paranoid and don't know the full story_ another voice said in her head. She sighed, shaking her head of any thoughts and finished her hair before heading towards her wardrobe, selecting an outfit for the night. She selected on a pair of a black and white striped jeans and a black vest top with a pair of black boots. She jumped as she turned not realising Harry had been watching her.

'I could watch you all day you know?' he told her, smiling and walked towards her.

'Some would call that creepy' she could not help but smile not matter what her problems were.

'I call it admiring my girl' she smiled and kissed him.

 **ARLTY**

'You look really nice, Greta. Stop worrying. It is going to be okay' Ginny told the blonde, noting her over the shoulder black dress. They were sat in the bar, having just ordered drinks when Ginny saw Charlie walk in.

'What is my brother doing here?' she asked, standing up.

'Charlie's here?' Kendall said, whipping her head around, saw him and tried to make her invisible. Ginny decided she did not even want to know. She walked over to her brother.

'What are you doing here?' she asked, pulling him outside.

'Did you not leave me message telling me to get back to you? I decided to drop in on my little sister and Harry said you were here. What's up?' Charlie questioned, as they walked into the alleyway aside of the pub which was called _'The Lone Wolf'_.

'I need to ask you about one of your school friends' she replied, looking around, making sure no one was listening.

'Ah, you couldn't stop at the one brother's best friend? You mak-' he stopped, as she slapped his arm, scoffing 'Fine, which one?' 

'George Jones. He is my captain's brother' she told him. The colour of Charlie's face lost colour, like she had just told him something he was fearing.

'There is a name I thought I wouldn't hear again' he sighed, running his hands through his hair.

'What happened between you two? I heard you were like Fred and George back in the day' she replied, noting his shifty demeanour.

'We were nothing like Fred and George. Fred and George would not have…' his voice trailed off.

'Charlie, tell me' she said, placing a hand on his arm.

'I can't. She is your teammate and she is your friend' he sighed, moving away.

'Kendall? I know you two had thing but she said it was not serious' he scoffed then started laughing.

'Not serious? Not serious? Ginny, I loved her and I thought she loved me but no, she proved she didn't by sleeping with that prat' her eyes widened, thinking for a moment before storming back into the pub, ignoring Charlie's protests.

'Oi, where do you get off?' Ginny stormed over to Kendall, furious.

'Excuse me?' Kendall stood up, her eyes narrowed.

'Acting like my friend? Sticking up for me? While all this time, you were hiding the fact you cheated on my brother at school with George?' Ginny replied, crossing her arms.

'Ginny, you don't understand' Kendall sighed, looking away as she saw Charlie.

'What is not to understand, Kendall?' Charlie asked, moving in front of Ginny 'We were together for three years. We were kids but I knew I loved you. You were in second year, me in fourth. Then in your fifth year after promising we were gonna wait before doing it, you lose your virginity to George in the Quidditch changing rooms!'

'Charlie, long time, no see' a voice said behind them. They turned and saw George.

'Charlie, I loved you, you knew that' Kendall cried, holding back tears.

'Then why did you sleep with him?' Charlie proclaimed, pointing at George.

'Yeah, Kendall, why did you sleep with me?' George questioned. It all happened quickly. Kendall rounded on George, attacking him. Charlie pulled her off him, as she screamed.

'Tell him, George! TELL HIM!' she screamed, as she cried. Greta who had been sitting quietly looked from Kendall to George then back to Kendall then gasped. Ginny saw this and clicked on what Greta was thinking.

'Kendall, calm down, come with me. You are drunk, come on' Ginny told her, pulling her away from Charlie, gesturing to Greta to come with them as they went to toilets.

'It is just me and Greta. This won't go any further' Ginny told her, trying to calm a crying Kendall down.

'It was my fault. I had beaten his scoring record. He cornered me after the match. He said I humiliated him. It all happened quickly. I did not plan quidditch for five years after that. I knew I did not wanna be a chaser anymore. I knew I had to play something else' Kendall replied, hysterical.

'I know. He did the same to me' Greta said after a moment. Kendall turned her and nodded.

'I thought something had happened but I could not say anything. I was too scared' she said. Ginny got her some toilet paper from one of the stalls and passed her it.

'But my question is, why does Charlie think you cheated on him?' Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

'George got to him before I could. Told him he felt guilty that me and him got carried away. I was too ashamed to admit the truth' Kendall replied. Ginny sighed and nodded.

'Come on, I need a drink before I did that vile human being a piece of my mind' she said

 **ARLTY**

Charlie said he wanted to send a patronus to Luna to let her know he was okay and stopping over at Ginny's for the night. Ginny showed him out of the pub to show him the best place to send one from. She watched him walk along the prier when she felt something grab her. Something tall and big. She gasped when she realised it was George who grabbed her.

'Get off me!' she tried to shout but his hand clamped over her hand.

'No, you are going to listen to me. I have tried to be nice but you have been nothing but trouble since you have got here. I don't like trouble. I especially don't like women who are trouble' he snarled at her. She tried to reach for her wand which was in her boot but she could not reach it. One of his hands were placed around her mouth. His other on her body.

'GET OFF HER NOW!' a voice bellowed from the end of the alleyway. That was Charlie's shout. Ginny had only ever heard him shout once and that was when Fred and George had gotten too rough with her and Ron when they were children. Charlie came running up the alleyway and pulled George Jones off his sister. Ginny gasped as she breathed in some air she had lost. She had not felt him do it but her jeans were unzipped, her vest riding up.

'Ginny!' Kendall gasped. She must have heard Charlie's shout from the pub and came running out.

'She was all over me. It is not what it looks like!' George proclaimed as Charlie went to punch him.

'Bullshit! I know what I saw, George!' Charlie replied, punching him. Kendall rushed to Ginny who reassured she was fine.

'It's not the first time' Kendall muttered, her hand still on Ginny.

'What was that?' Charlie asked, turning to her. She was looking down at the ground. Charlie looked back at George then he realised what really happened all them years.

'Did you rape my girlfriend?!' Charlie shouted, before punching George again.

'Ex-Girlfriend, Charlie, mate. I heard you have got an eighteen year old pregnant. How times have changed' George replied, laughing.

'But you don't deny it?' Charlie asked, picking George up by the front of his of t-shirt and slammed him against the wall.

'Charlie? Ginny? What is going on?' Ginny turned and saw Harry. She sighed. Greta was behind him. She must have gone and got him.

'Do you wanna tell him what you nearly did to his fiancé or shall I?' Charlie snarled, looking at George in disgust.

'What is going on?' Harry asked, walking towards them.

'I caught him attempting to… attack her. You know what I mean' Charlie spat. Harry looked at Ginny, her shaken frame then at George.

'Charlie, move' he said, quietly.

'Did you heard what I just said? What he tried to do?' Charlie questioned, in disbelief.

'Yes I did, that is why I am telling you to move. Don't make me hit you too' Harry replied, he was talking in a calm tone with an underlining threat. This made Ginny scared.

'Harry' she said, sighing as Charlie moved out the way but he did not reply. He just started hitting George.

'Harry, stop, please. I am not saying he doesn't deserve it but he is at a disadvantage. You are arour trained. You could kill him' she tried to pull him off but failed. She hated being so small.

'He is down, Harry. Come on, mate. Walk away, be the bigger man' Charlie told him, as Harry struck George again. Harry stopped hitting him and looked down. He looked at Ginny and nodded. As he walked away, George managed to stand up and punch him before falling back on the floor.

'You are now in the gutter. Where you belong' Kendall spat at him, as Ginny took a look at Harry's now bloody nose and cut hands.

 **ARLTY**

'You both should have just left him. He could be seriously hurt. If he goes the ministry, you could lose your job' Ginny said, as she tended to Harry's bloody nose. They were back in the flat. Kendall walked in, having made everyone a drink with a shot of brandy, saying they all needed.

'No one tries and does that to my sister and gets away with it. Threw a few in there for you too, Kenny' Charlie replied. Kendall blushed as he called her by her nickname.

'I want to go and kill him' Harry muttered, sighing.

'No, you can't. It's okay. I'm okay' Ginny replied, holding out her hands for him to hold out his so she could clean them.

'It is not okay!' Harry gasped as the antiseptic got into his cuts.

'Kendall, I need to talk to you outside' Charlie said. Kendall sighed and nodded as they headed outside.

'Ginny, you don't understand, if Charlie had not got there, he would have…' Harry's voice broke off, he could feel himself on the verge of tears.

'But he did, I can't think what could have happened, please, tell you will leave this once you have reported this' she said, placing her hands either side of his face. He placed his hands on her side.

'I want to protect you, always, but I can't all the time and that hurts me. I never thought you would come across that kind of threat' he replied, sighing.

'I know you do, love, but I can protect myself. I was two seconds away from attacking him myself' she told him, with a sad smile.

'I don't what to do. I don't want…'

'Just hold me and make it go away. Only you can do that' she replied. He nodded, pulling her close and hugging her.

AN: Starting from next chapter, I want to write and explore Charlie, Luna and Kendall a little more. I hope this is okay!


	5. Chapter 5

All Roads Lead To You

 _I try to give myself away_

 _To give into the chase_

 _Night turns into day_

 _I drive, drive into the moon_

 _I pray for something new_

 _No matter what I do_

 _All roads lead to you_

 **Chapter Five:** There Goes The Neighbourhood

Kendall was walking fast, almost too fast for Charlie to catch up but he walked quickly, watching as her dark brown hair swung behind her. She stopped once they were at the park, where no one would hear them.

'Jeez, Kendall, you could have warned me about the sprint!'

'Cut the crap, Charlie' she turned around, crossing her arms 'What do you want to say? Sorry?'

'Please don't be like this' he said, looking down.

'Like what? I have had to deal with this for ten years, you have known for ten seconds' she exclaimed, breathing heavily.

'I did not know. How could I? You never told me!' he proclaimed, sighing, as he looked up.

'And I wonder why! You believed him. After everything, you believed him. You came, shouting at me, calling me every name under the sun. I loved you, more than I think I will love anyone and you did not even give me the decency to ask me and you just believed him' she cried. She sounded broken. Something which hurt Charlie. A lot.

'I was a kid. A stupid kid. He was my best friend. How I was supposed to know he was lying? I trusted him with my life' he replied, walking closer to her but she held her hand out to stop him.

'I was your girlfriend, Charlie. Where was your trust in me? We talked about marriage. Children. A future. And you believed I would throw that away and lose my virginity willingly in a sweaty changing room where in fact I was raped in that sweating changing room by that person you placed all your trust in' he shuddered as she spoke. He felt like crying or going to find George Jones and killing him.

'Kenny, please, I'm sorry'

'Don't. Don't call me that. Just go home to your girlfriend. Your pregnant girlfriend' she sighed. She went to walk past him but he grabbed her arm. His blue bored into her green ones. She exhaled deeply, electric currents going through them both.

'This changes everything' he said, sighing.

'How does it? Ten years has passed' she told her. She still had not pulled away from him.

'Yes but I still love you as I did ten years ago. I hated you for ten years because I never got over you even after what I thought you did but now…'

'You have a pregnant teenager girlfriend' she finished for him, finally pulling away.

'Her age does not have anything to do with it' he sighed, taking a step back.

'Yes it does. I've seen pictures of Luna Lovegood, Charlie. She looks like me before I dyed my hair. I know you, remember. Just go home. We are not teenagers anymore. You don't love me. Please, go' she said, walking past him and this time he let her.

 **ARLTY**

Ginny woke up the next morning fully clothed and remembered she fell asleep in Harry's arms. She groaned as she came around when she felt a sharp pain in her back. She gasped.

'Are you okay?' Harry asked, opening his eyes.

'I don't know. My back hurts' he sat up and lifted her t-shirt up 'What is it?'

'You said he threw you against the wall yeah?' she nodded 'You did not tell me he slammed you'

She craned her neck and saw a large bruise forming on the middle of her back. She sighed and saw him wearing an expression of anger and sadness.

'Hey' she winced as she turned. He sighed, helping her to move 'I'm fine. Let's just pretend I got the bruise from training'

'That is just it, Ginny. I can't' he replied, standing up and walked out of the room. She followed him and saw Charlie was sleeping on the sofa. She would question that later. She saw Harry was leaving the flat.

'What are you running away for?' she questioned, reaching up on the stairs.

'I am going to make sure that bastard is caught and dealt with. Go upstairs and stay with Charlie. I will know you are safe then' he replied, quickly before starting to walk again. She tried to catch up with him but he apparated before she could.

'So much for not leaving me alone ever again!' she shouted before heading upstairs. She saw Charlie was awake as she slammed the door shut.

'I am not a damsel in distress and I refuse to be one no matter what that prat thinks!' she exclaimed, before heading into bedroom. She quickly changed. She saw Charlie was still there as she walked back into the living room.

'Don't you have a pregnant girlfriend to get to?' she questioned, as she grabbed her shoes from the back of the chair.

'Don't you have a house arrest to keep to?' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Try anything, I will curse you into next week. Now get home. You don't knock up my best friend then get caught up with your ex again because you realised you have been a hot-headed, judgemental prat for ten years' she replied, as she started to tie her hair up.

'Now is not the time to joke, Ginny'

'Charlie, the girls, the cheating, the I-don't-care attitude you have had since school is because you thought your girlfriend cheated on you with your best friend. I mean you lost your virginity in Amsterdam three days after your graduation because you were that depressed' she told him, turning to him.

'How do you know that? You were eight years old!' he proclaimed, standing up.

'Be careful what you tell Bill in the future. Fred and George were always close to find out and me and Ron would know' she warned him, raising an eyebrow.

'Urgh. I thought that one was a secret for sure!' he said, sighing.

'Yeah, Mum and Dad weren't impressed either. They had to explain to me and Ron what losing your virginity meant' she replied, laughing.

'Enough of me, where are you going?' he asked, as she headed to the door.

'Out. You, home, now'

 **ARLTY**

'And where have you been?' Harry asked, as Ginny walked into the flat later that day.

'With Kendall and Greta. I didn't th-'

'After I told you to stay with Charlie?' he cut across her, raising an eyebrow.

'We might be getting married but I don't answer to you and I never will do. If you want someone to boss someone one, go and find some stupid cow to do that because I won't be' she told him, walking quickly into the bedroom.

'I am not going to say sorry for being concerned and wanting to know where you are. You were nearly raped last night and I have told you countless time I will always protect you' he said, walking into the room.

'Yeah, you keep saying that but where have you actually done that? Where were you when I kidnapped not once but three times. Where my entire memory of you was taken. When I was nearly raped?' she proclaimed, pulling her trunk from the top of the wardrobe.

'Where are you going?' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

'I am going back to school or did you forget that?' she questioned, sighing as she began to throw clothes in.

'I thought you were staying here instead of going back to live there' he replied, looking at her in surprise.

'Well you thought wrong. I just questioned your intention of protecting me and you are more bothered about where I am going then defending yourself' she sighed, throwing anything she could see that was hers in her trunk.

'What am I supposed to say? You are telling the truth. I was not there. And that kills me. That I can't be always there. Even though, I try my hardest every day to make sure you are okay but as soon as my back is turned, something happens. How do you think that makes me feel? That I can't protect the one and only thing that matters to me the most in this world?' she dropped the pair of jeans she was holding and sat down; her head in her hands. He sighed, sitting next to her. She placed her head on his shoulder and he tightened his arm around.

'I have nearly lost you too many times. I know I do a shit job some-' she silenced him by kissing him, taking him by surprise.

'You do not do shit job. How many times do I have to tell you not to tell you to not listen to me when I am pissed off?' she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'Are you really going to go back to school tomorrow to live?' he then asked after a moment.

'Yes but it has nothing to do with you. It will be just be easier with exams and training' she replied, smiling. He nodded and then kissed her.

 **ARLTY**

Charlie returned to The Burrow after an eventful night in Holyhead. He showered, made some food then retreated to his room with bottle of whiskey. He just wanted to return to Romania and never return but it was not that easy. His poor life decisions had resulted in this. He spent the last ten years loving and missing Kendall but dismissed it as hate. Then there was Luna. He had never noticed her before last summer. Tall and slim. Masses of blonde hair. Piercing blue eyes. He had not realised or was too stubborn to admit it but Kendall was right; Luna looked like her. He groaned and threw the glass he was holding across the room.

'Redecorating the place?' a cool voice said behind him. He turned and saw Luna. He sighed and stood up. He loved her but now he did not know in what way. He walked over and kissed her passionately, taking her by surprise but she responded. He pulled her into the room, not breaking the kiss and closed the door. She gasped and pulled away.

'I'm pregnant. We can't'

'It won't hurt the baby' he replied, in a low voice before kissing her neck. She sighed softly and he felt her relax against him…

They had fallen asleep. Charlie was the first to wake. Luna was facing away from him. He sighed and stood up, getting the changed and headed downstairs where he concluded how was he supposed to choose between the love of his life and the mother of his child?


	6. Chapter 6

**All Roads Lead To You**

 _I try to give myself away_

 _To give into the chase_

 _Night turns into day_

 _I drive, drive into the moon_

 _I pray for something new_

 _No matter what I do_

 _All roads lead to you_

 **Chapter Six:** Bubble, Toil and Trouble

'I've done it, I've done it, I've done it' George Weasley chanted, running into The Burrow, wearing a look of glee. The girls had been back at school for a week but they had returned for the weekend because Mrs Weasley had insisted on throwing a baby shower for Luna even though she was not due for another two and half months. She had been dragged upstairs so Hermione could play dress up on her and to embrace it because she wasn't in a book as Ginny put it.

'You have done what?' Ron said to George, his mouth full of dinner.

'Close your mouth when you are eating, you animal!' Charlie told him, shooting him a look of disgust.

'Me and Fred' George looked briefly up as he spoke then back down again 'wanted to update the extendable ear model so that you can't just listen in on someone, you can actually see them too'

'You didn't' Ron proclaimed, in shock. Harry kicked him under the table as he was unable to get rid of that expression.

'Say hello to the extendable eye and ear' George replied, grinning broadly, holding up what looked like an extendable ear but it had an attachment to it which looked in between a small camera and an aerial but Harry and Mr Weasley were the only ones who knew what the latter was.

'How does it work?' Ron asked, rushing forward, in awe.

'Jesus, Ron, you'd think he had created another him out of gold' Charlie said, rolling his eyes.

'You are lucky your mother is at Diagon alley' Mr Weasley added but he mirrored the same excitement as Ron.

'Show us then' Charlie sighed, wearing an annoyed look. His family had noted he had been in an irritable mood for the past week but no one had dared ask about it.

'Fine. I'll suppose I will have to use it against the girls' George replied, with a devilish smile.

'Eeeew, no. Girls together are weird. They could be trying on clothes or anything. I would rather not see my sister practically naked at the same as my girlfriend' Ron said, in disgust. Harry looked at him bewildered and shook his head.

'Lucky for you, little brother, you can choose if you want to listen, to watch or both. So I will select to listen to start with' George laughed, magically lifting the ear to travel upstairs to outside Ginny's house.

'….is Ron feeling the pressure yet, Hermione?' Ginny's voice said

'…Feeling the pressure for what?' there was a pause. A sigh and then silence.

'…Well Ginny and Harry are getting married. I'm having a baby' Luna then replied.

'I need to see Hermione's reaction right now' George said, laughing.

'No, you do not' Ron replied, trying to fight George to get the extendable eye and ear but Harry grabbed him, stopping him.

'For a midget, you are strong' Ron said to Harry, annoyed. He gave up and sat back down as George got his wand out, a white light came out the ear and the image of Ginny's bedroom filled the living room. Mr Weasley stared in amazement. They saw Luna leave, excusing herself to go the bathroom.

'I swear she has the bladder of an eighty year old' Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

'Well she is six and half months pregnant' Hermione replied, moving to sit in front of her on the floor as Ginny was on her bed.

'Can I help you?' Ginny asked, in amusement.

'I know you are not accustomed to having someone in between your legs this way but you can braid my hair whilst we talk' Hermione replied. Ginny opened her mouth in shock.

'You seriously have been with my brother too long. You are starting to talk like him' she finally said, leaning across to her bedside table to get a hair brush.

'Whatever. We need to talk quickly before Luna gets back' Hermione said, very fast.

'If this is about the surpr-'

'This isn't about the surprise. Your mum has that covered. I don't even know what it is. This is about what happened in Holyhead' Hermione cut across her, turning to her and raised an eyebrow.

'Nothing happened in Holyhead. I told you that. Charlie has told you that. Nothing happened' Ginny replied, pushing Hermione around and started to work on her hair.

'I am not Luna. You cannot lie to me, Ginny Weasley' Hermione told her, in a disproving tone.

'Hermione has a point, Charlie. What happened in Holyhead?' Ron asked, turning to Charlie.

'Nothing. Right, Harry?' Charlie replied. Harry nodded, feeling awkward and worried how this was going to work out.

'Hermione, trust me, noth-'

'I know you are lying' but before Ginny could reply, Luna walked back into the room.

'I don't think we are going to get anything but yes that is how it works' George said, sighing. He went to shut down the device when he found he could not move it at all. It was like there was a dead weight at the other way.

'George, what is it?' Ron asked, looking at George's face when he realised he was scared.

'Oh shit' he muttered. He had no control over what happened next. He was flung from the room by the chord of the eye ear and went flying. He landed at the bottom of the stairs.

'You should not be capable of this at five foot three!' he groaned, trying to sit up.

'What is this then, George?' Ginny came storming downstairs 'New WWW item? How many more times do I have to tell you not to use me as your test dummy without telling me?'

'That would ruin the fun!' he proclaimed. She stopped him as he tried to sit up. She dropped the device on him.

'Next time, I'll put that somewhere you will have trouble removing' she warned him, marching past him. Luna came downstairs also making an 'hmph' sound as she walked past him.

'Come on, Ginny. You gotta admit, it's a clever invention' Ron told her, laughing.

'It is an invasion of privacy. Oh man, what is Kendall doing here?' she replied, looking at the window.

'Kendall?' Charlie said, shooting his head up. Ginny rolled her eyes as Luna looked at Charlie confused. Ginny rushed out of the burrow to Kendall when she realised the older girl was covered in blood…

 _ **An hour earlier…**_

 _Kendall had just seen off Jess who was going on holiday with her boyfriend. She called at the supermarket on the way home to pick up some fresh food, planning on making a pasta bake. Being the daughter of a muggle Italian, she liked to cook from fresh instead of using magic all the time._

 _As she walked into her flat, she was greeted by her puggle named Nellie. The dog had been a gift from her younger brother, Kyle. She rarely saw him or her older sister, Katy as she knew if they became close again, she would tell them her secret and she did not want to burden them._

' _Hey, girl!' she exclaimed, balancing her shopping in one hand and picked her up with the other 'Lets get you some water'_

 _Her eye's gaze fell on the photo that Ginny had gotten printed for her. It was of them and Greta. It was the first time in ten years she had friends. She had shut herself off since what happened with George Jones. She had not even had a boyfriend since Charlie._

 _She walked into the kitchen and began to prep her dinner after feeding Nellie. She poured herself a glass of wine whilst it was cooking and returned to the living room._

 _She dropped the glass of wine on the floor as she was George Jones sat on her sofa. She swallowed loudly, her mouth dry._

' _Hello, Kendall' he said, with an evil smile._

' _What are you doing here?' she asked, in a small voice._

' _To see my favourite girl' he replied, standing up and walked towards her. She went rigid as he touch her face. She wanted to slap it away but she could not find the bottle._

' _It is a nice place you have here, Kendall. It would be a shame if something happened to it' he said, walking away and threw a vase of flowers across the room._

' _If you are here to… punish me. Get it over with and leave' she replied, her heart skipping a heart. He began to laughing, a cold laugh that run through her like freezing cold water. As he turned away, she ran into the kitchen. She realised she had left her wand in the living room. She mentally scolded herself as he walked into the kitchen. She picked up the knife from the side and held it up._

' _Oh Kenny, you aren't going to use that against me' he laughed, walking towards her._

' _Don't call me that' she replied, trying to hold back tears._

' _Why? I was the one to give you that nickname? Don't you remember?' he questioned, raising an eyebrow._

' _Just don't call me it' she repeated in a small voice._

' _Put the knife down, Kendall' he said, walking towards her, grabbing her wrists, forcing her arms down. She felt herself being backed into the window. Nellie was barking in the kitchen doorway but George silenced her with wandless magic. This was the distraction Kendall needed. Without thinking, she plunged the knife hard into his side._

' _Ah, you little bitch!' he called out in pain, lunching forward, attempting to grab her and she stabbed him again. Everything was blur…_

'Kendall, what's happened?' Ginny asked, alarmed.

'I've killed him, Ginny. I've killed him' Kendall replied, hysteric.

'George? What do you mean?' Kendall grabbed Ginny's hand, covering her in blood and apparating back to her flat. Nellie the dog came rushing to Kendall as they did. She rushed past her pet, dragging her into the kitchen where Ginny gasped, seeing George's bloody body on the floor; next to him was a bloody knife.

'What the hell, Kendall?' Ginny asked, in shock.

'He broke in. I think he was going to attack me again. I just lost control. I am done for. I am going to go to prison. The press are going to give me such a grilling for this' Kendall replied, crying, collapsing to the floor in a pool of tears.

'Not if there is not a body to find. No one will ever know' Ginny quickly replied, dropping down to Kendall's level, grabbing her hands.

'No one?' she questioned, looking at Ginny's left hand, at her left hand, at her engagement ring.

Ginny sighed and took off her ring, putting it on the side and shook her head.

'Are you sure no one is going to find out?' Kendall asked, half an hour later. They had transformed George's body and threw it out at sea. They have scrubbed Kendall's kitchen from top to bottom. There was no trace of a bloody death.

'I promise' Ginny replied, washed her hands and put back on her engagement ring. Kendall looked at her, scared.

'I won't tell him. You will not go to prison when it should have been George. They won't believe you. He is gone, he won't hurt you anymore' she told her, pulling her into a hug when there was a knock on the door. Kendall looked at Ginny, frightened but Ginny shook her head and walked into the living room.

'Act normal' Ginny said, before opening the door.

'Harry!' he was stood in the doorway. Kendall looked away, hiding her fear.

'I was worried where you got to. Luna's baby shower starts soon. Have you been cleaning?' he replied, sniffing. Kendall and Ginny shared a look of concern.

'Yeah, Kendall had a little trouble with a potion she was brewing and it happened to be one I get an outstanding in every time so she came and got me' Ginny quickly lied, with a false smile.

'What would Kendall be brewing a Babbling Beverage for?' Harry questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'Annoying little brother. Come on, I'll see you later, Kendall. Write if you need me' she replied, pushing Harry out of the flat and closed the door.

'Are you okay?' he asked, as they walked out onto the street.

'Yes, I am fine. Do we have time before the baby shower?' he nodded. She took his hand and took him to their flat.

'Now, Ginny, seriously?' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Oh, you go away for five days then turn me down the moment we are alone?' she questioned, raising an eyebrow. To be honest, that was not the reason. She just wanted a distraction from what she had done and keep the urge to tell him at bay.


	7. Chapter 7

All Roads Led To You

 _I try to give myself away_

 _To give into the chase_

 _Night turns into day_

 _I drive, drive into the moon_

 _I pray for something new_

 _No matter what I do_

 _All roads lead to you_

Chapter Seven- Night Terror

 _Ginny was drowning. She was struggling for air and could not swim back to the shore when she saw a dark shadow forming above her. She saw it was a body. She gasped or attempted to when she realised it was George Jones. It hit the water hard, crushing her instantly and forced her to the sea bed…_ she woke with a start, exhaling deeply when she realised it was a bad dream.

'Bad dream?' Harry said, waking next to her. All she could was nod and took the jug of water on her night stand and the glass next to her to pour herself a drink.

'Do you want to talk about it?' she shook her hand, laying back down.

'Just hold me as I sleep' she replied, laying across him.

A few hours later they were awoken by a loud knocking on their flat door. She shot up, rushing to the door.

It was Kendall. Ginny sighed and pushed her out the flat, making sure she closed the door behind them.

'Kendall, what are you doing here? You can't just come here unannounced' she proclaimed quietly.

'I have always done just that?' Kendall questioned, narrowing her eyes.

'Well you can't. Not now. Not after what we did the other day. We have to be careful' Ginny replied. Before Kendall could reply, Gwenog Jones walked into the flat block. She lived the flat below Ginny. Something she had forgotten until then.

'Ah excellent, girls, I need to talk to you both' Gwenog told them. She looked angry and upset which spoke volumes to them both.

'What about, Gwenog?' Ginny asked, trying to sound confident.

'My brother' Kendall and Ginny shared a look of fear and followed her into her flat.

'My brother has been missing for three days and no one has seen him. Witness say they saw George in a fight with your brother then your fiancé over the weekend, Ginny. Do you know what that was about?' Gwenog questioned. She looked tired. Like she had been up for hours. She had not prepared herself for this.

'I have no idea. We were all drunk. Could have been over anything' Ginny quickly lied. She think she sounded convincing, well she hoped.

'It sounded pretty heated to be over anything. Please, anything you know, girls, will help us greatly. Our mother's isn't very well. This could send her over the edge. Our twelve year old half-sister is in her bedroom crying and won't leave. We need to find him' Gwenog replied. Ginny swallowed, her mouth dry. She instantly regretted what she had done. She would want to know if one of her brothers was killed, even by accident but now she was as guilty as Kendall by not saying anything.

'We don't know anything, Gwenog. We are sorry' Kendall said, after a moment. Gwenog sighed but nodded. Kendall and Ginny quickly left. Kendall went to speak but Ginny held her hand up, stopping her.

'Just don't. I have double charms. I have to go' she said, rushing back upstairs. She saw Harry was waiting for her in the living room.

'Are you going to tell me what that was about?' he asked. He looked concerned. She wanted to tell him everything but she knew she couldn't.

'I don't have time for this. I have get to school. I should have stayed there' she quickly replied, rushing into her bedroom.

ARLTY

'Luna, can I ask you something?' Ginny asked, as they sat by the lake at lunchtime. Hermione had gone to the library but Luna said she needed fresh air and Ginny said she would join her. Luna nodded.

'If you had a secret and you could not tell anyone, not even Charlie, what would you do?'

'Well I can tell Charlie anything but if it ever came to it, I would have reconsider if he was the one because I don't like to think there would ever be anything I could not tell him' Luna replied, with a small smile.

'Oh I see, okay'

'I'm sure, whatever it is, you can tell Harry' Luna said, squeezing her hand.

'I am not sure, Luna' Ginny replied, quietly.

'Well here is your chance' Luna told her. Ginny turned around and saw Harry. She sighed and Luna excused herself before Ginny could plead with her to stay.

'Ginny, can you just talk to me?' Harry asked, as she stood up to walk away, grabbing her hand.

'I don't know what you expect me to say' Ginny replied, looking out across the lake.

'You could tell me what is bothering you' he told her. She scoffed and looked away.

'There is nothing bothering me' she exclaimed. She felt like screaming.

'If that's the story you are going with then there is nothing I can do' he replied, turning away.

'What do you mean? Are you breaking up with me?' she asked, close to tears.

'I don't know. Something is clearly bothering you and if you aren't going to tell me, I don't know what I am supposed to do. It's affecting your sleeping, your eating, everything. What happened when Kendall turned up at The Burrow?' he questioned, raising an eyebrow. She did not even know where to start. Her silence said everything to him.

'When you are ready to tell me, you know where I am' he said, before walking away.

ARLTY

Kendall must have showered at least twenty times since George Jones' death. She kept thinking she was still covered in blood and no matter how many times she showered, the vision was still there.

She was pacing when there was a knock on her door. When she opened the door, she saw it was Charlie.

'What is it?' she asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Today is the 14th April right?' she could not help but smile.

'Yes it is'

'Well then it's your 25th birthday. You have a quarter of a century old. You need a lot of wine to deal with that' he replied, holding up two bottle of wines.

'What does your girlfriend think of this?' Kendall questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'I told her I am helping an old friend celebrate her birthday' Charlie replied, smiling.

'You missed out the old girlfriend part?' but she let him in, happy for the distraction.

A little while later, Kendall and Charlie were very drunk. He moved onto her radio and switch it on, despite her protests.

'Come on, dance with me!' he said, laughing.

'You, Mr Weasley, are drunk, very drunk' she replied, giggling as she walked over to him, holding her hands.

'Now, let's see if you are as bad as you always were' he told her, pulling her close as a slow song started.

'Hey! My two left feet always matched your two right feet' she exclaimed, still laughing but stopped as she saw he was staring at her instantly. She felt exposed, like he could see right into her soul. She did not care she was drunk and being reckless. She did not care he had a girlfriend at home who was nearly seven months pregnant. In that moment, he was hers and she was his. She kissed him. He was taken by surprise as she did but before she could pull away, he kissed her back passionately. Her hands found his T-shirt and began to unbuttoned it. His hands caught her wrists.

'Are you sure?' she nodded and kissed him again.

ARLTY

Ginny apparated to Kendall's. She needed to someone to cry to and Kendall was the only who knew why she was being so secretive. Ginny found Kendall's spare key under the flower pot. She made a mental note to tell her to not to do that. She walked into Kendall's house and smelt the distinct smell of alcohol. She saw a trail of clothes upstairs. Ginny smirked to herself and went to leave Kendall to it when something caught her eye. A shirt on the floor. It was Charlie's. She knew it was Charlie's because she had helped Luna choose it for his birthday. She picked it up, in disbelief when she heard Kendall giggle upstairs. She stormed upstairs and opened Kendall's bedroom door. Kendall and Charlie sprang apart as Ginny walked in. She narrowed her eyes at them. She walked over, grabbing Kendall by her hair and dragged her out of the bed.

'Ginny, you might want to st-' Charlie went silence as she shot a look at him.

'I will deal with you later!' she spat at him, pulling Kendall's hair not letting her go. She picked up a camisole from the door and dragged her by her hair into the living room. She let go, chucking her the camisole.

'I'm sor-' Ginny slapped Kendall across the face, shutting her instantly.

'How dare you! I do your dirty work and you repay me by jumping into bed with my brother. My best friend is carrying his baby!' Ginny exclaimed, crossing her arms.

'It just happened. I'm sorry' Kendall replied, holding her face.

'Oh that makes it okay does it? I just lost my fiancé because of your secret. Well guess what, I am going to tell him and I hope they throw away the key' Ginny said, turning to leave.

'And what makes you think you will get off scot free? Because your brother and fiancé are aurors? They can't defend you. They are too close to you. If I'm going down, you'll be going down with me' Kendall said, sighing.

'And what makes you think I care?' Ginny questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'They won't believe you, Ginny. If you tell them what happened, they will go into your memories and we all know about your brain damage from last year, they can't do it.

You are an unreliable witness. You could die before they see' Kendall replied

'I have enough witness that you turned up at my house covered in blood' Ginny said, narrowing her eyes.

'That I turned up your house, not that I was covered in blood. I am not threatening you but that is the case' Kendall replied, sighing again.

'I don't care. I am not losing Harry over this!' Ginny exclaimed. She was angry now.

'Maybe you should have thought of that before you did what you did. We are in this together now' Ginny knew she was right. She just wanted to run away and cry.


	8. Chapter 8

All Roads Lead To You

 _I try to give myself away_

 _To give into the chase_

 _Night turns into day_

 _I drive, drive into the moon_

 _I pray for something new_

 _No matter what I do_

 _All roads lead to you_

Chapter Seven- Tears And The Truth

 _2_ _nd_ _May 1999_

As soon as Ginny read that date on the morning newspaper, she began a downwards cycle. It was a Sunday and Mrs Weasley had made emphasis on how important the family's weekly Sunday dinner was that week to mark a year since Fred's passing. Ginny had chosen to ignore this fact and went on a drinking binge all day.

As the rest of the family began to sit down for dessert, there was crash from above them.

'And I think that is your sister's way of making an entrance' Mrs Weasley sighed, putting down the treacle tart. Both Harry and Hermione stood up.

'I've got it, don't worry' Hermione said, with a small smile. She glanced at Harry who nodded and sat down. She went upstairs to Ginny's room where she found her throwing up in one of her drawers.

'Oh wonderful, Ginny, all over your best underwear, you won't forgive yourself when you are sober' Hermione told her, walking towards her and tried to pull her away.

'Go away' Ginny replied, pushing Hermione away. She only meant to push her away softly but push a little too hard and Hermione went flying, smacking her head on the side of Ginny's bed. She gasped in pain, feeling her head and saw blood. Ginny remained throwing up.

'I am going to run you a bath, Ginny. You stay here' Hermione said, standing up.

'Where else do I have to go?' Ginny replied, hiccupping. The bushy haired girl sighed and walked out, straight into Harry.

'What are you doing here? She is drunk, you aren't going to get any sense of her' Hermione sighed, trying to walk past him but he stopped her.

'What happened to your head? Did she do this?' he questioned, looking at her head. He tilted her head to look at it better.

'Well isn't this cosy?' Ginny asked, from her doorframe, her arms crossed. He looked at her and sighed.

'Hermione, go downstairs and get Mrs Weasley to look at your head. I will deal with her' Harry told Hermione, looking away from Ginny.

'But she isn't her-'

'My fiancé, my problem. Go on, I will deal with her' he said, with a reassuring smile. Hermione nodded and walked downstairs.

'Love to see how you going to deal with me' Ginny said, rolling her eyes and walked into her room.

'Oh Ginny, what have you done?' he questioned, sighing and following her. He held his nose as he smelt the reek of sick.

'Don't start' she replied, narrowing her eyes.

'Don't start? You do realise what today is right?' he asked, exhaling deeply.

'The day I lost my best friend and my brother and oh yeah, you pretended to be dead and broke my heart. Did I miss anything out?' she exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

'I tried to come and see you earlier' he told her, ignoring her attitude.

'Why is that? You don't want to be with me unless I spill my guts to you' she replied, raising an eyebrow.

'Because I need you. Your family need you. Whatever has gone on, I wanted to forget about just for today because I thought you would have needed me too' she fell silence, swallowing loudly.

'I do need you' she whispered, tears flooding her eyes. The sight broke his heart, like he was getting stabbed in the guts countless times.

'Then why aren't you telling me what is going on?' he asked, sighing. She went to open her mouth but her stomach had begun to stir and she felt bile rise. He saw this as her stomach began to erupt. He rushed forward, intending to help her to the bathroom but she did not make it, throwing up all down herself. She gasped and began to say she was sorry whilst she started to cry.

'It's okay, darling. Come on, you need a bath. Don't worry about your room, I'll sort it' he told her, guiding her to the bathroom. Luckily, it was only opposite her room.

He helped her to the bathroom, sitting her on the toilet as he began to run her a bath. She stared intensely at the pouring water and then jumped slightly as he went to take off her sick covered clothes.

'You can't bath me. I am not six years old' she cried, crossing her arms.

'You aren't exactly in fit state to do it yourself, come on, it's fine' he replied, tugging on her t-shirt.

'I don't deserve you' she said, quietly and unfolded her arms. He ignored the comment as he helped her undress. His silence spoke volumes to her. She had the sudden urge to tell him and now heavily intoxicated it was going to a lot hard to keep quiet.

'I'm sorry' she told him, as he helped her into the water.

'Lets not talk about this now, lets just get you clean and asleep' he knew she had the habit of telling the truth when she was drunk but he wanted her to tell him when she was sober, not because alcohol was pushing her to.

'I had to choose between us and Kendall but when I saw all the blood, I just freaked out and I had to protect her' she replied. He froze as she sat in the bath.

'Ginny, what are you talking about?' he asked, in shock.

'I knew why she did it. I had to protect her. I had to move him' she proclaimed, sighing, splashing the water as he helped wash her.

'Do you want to tell me when you are sober?' he questioned, still confused.

'I can't tell you but I need to. I can't lose you. I wasn't the one who killed him I promise' he froze again, staring at her, crouching down to her level, looking at her and saw the sadness and the lost in her eyes. He knew she was telling the truth and not making it up.

'Ginny, darling, I need you to be honest with me. Are you telling me Kendall killed someone' she nodded 'Was it George Jones?' she nodded again. He exhaled deeply and moved away.

'Is this why you cut your hair? You wanted… I don't know' he sighed, his head in his hands. She had cut off hair to shoulder length. He remembered the first time he saw it and he felt like crying for her. She looked even more lost. She did not reply. She went quiet. They did not say another word. He helped her clean again then put her to bed.

ARLTY

Ginny woke the next morning feeling like a million bags of heavy gold had be thrown on her head. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes and holding her head as she did. She looked across and saw Harry sitting in her armchair. She groaned again and flopped back down.

'Oh no, you don't. Once you have had a hangover cure, we are talking and you are not leaving this room until we have finished' he told her, walking over to her. She sniffed, smelling the ever so apparent stink of a hangover potion.

'You can't keep me locked in here' she groaned, holding her head.

'If you don't keep procrastinating, this won't take long' he replied, taking her hand from her head and placed it around a vial of hangover potion. She sat up, looked at him and sighed before necking the potion, making a disgusted noise as she finished.

'Where is everyone else?' she asked, going to stand up but he stopped her.

'Ginevra' he said, pushing her back down.

'Don't think using my full name you will be able to order me around' she proclaimed, crossing her arms.

'Stop acting like a child then'

'You were the one who bathed me like one last night!' she told him, narrowing her eyes.

'Because you were unable to look after yourself, that is why' he replied. She rolled her eyes and looked away. It wasn't often they bickered like children but when they did, it was very different circumstances then they were in that current moment. It almost always ended in them kissing and maybe more.

'We need to stop talking like this. We know what will happen' she finally said, looking at him.

'That will not help things right now' he replied, also looking at her. He had not seen her in nearly a month. The distance and the longing churned something inside him as it did with her. They felt the distance between them getting smaller until he pulled away, shaking his head and stood up.

'You need to talk. You can't tell me half a story drunk and think that is okay. You said Kendall killed George Jones? And I know when you are telling the truth and when you are lying. You were telling the truth but not everything, what happened Ginny?' he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'She came here. She was covered in blood. She grabbed me and took me to her flat. He was in the kitchen. She said he came and went to attack her and she just lashed out… she stabbed him. And I just panicked. I checked he was dead then I helped her move the body. I transformed him into a bone. I remember you said Barty Crouch Junior did that when he killed his father and thought it must have worked because no one has still not found the body. I was scared for her. I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to put you in a position where you had to choose between me and your job' she replied. She felt like a massive burden had been lifted from her and she felt so much lighter because of it.

'You really think there is a competition between you and my job? I do my job because I don't want the next generations to suffer what we did but how can I do that if I don't have you to create the next generation with?' he told her, walking closer to her.

'You always know what to say' she commented, sighing.

'Because I love you and I don't tell you what I think you need to hear, I tell you what I know you need to hear' she nodded, holding back tears which resulted in her hard blazing look.

'Come here' he said, wrapping his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

'I thought you would hate me' she replied, quietly. He put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her away so he could look at her.

'Ginny, I could never hate you. I just wish you told me sooner'

'I guess I love you that much, I was scared of losing you' she told him, with a small smile.

'I am always scared of losing you because I love you that much too' she replied. She smiled wider and he placed his hand on her cheek, pulling her closer when there was a crash downstairs. They sighed but he took her hand and they walked downstairs.

As they reached the bottom, Luna went running past them crying. Before they could question it, they heard Mrs Weasley shouting at Charlie.

'Between you and your sister, I don't know who is worse. She turns up here last night, drunk, throwing up everywhere. At least she turned up though! You, you have been god knows where and come here 'stinking of another girl' as Luna has just put it. She is seven months pregnant. You would do well to remember that' Mrs Weasley told him. Charlie looked down, looking guilty. Ginny pulled away from Harry and walked over to Charlie. She was greeted with the vague smell of Kendall's perfume.

'Ginny…' she did not give time for her brother to speak. She slapped him hard across the face. Harry and Mrs Weasley both jumped, surprised at this action.

'Okay, I kinda of deserved that' Charlie said, holding his face.

'Have you been sleeping with her again?' she asked, raising an eyebrow. Charlie didn't say a word and that said everything to Ginny.

'If you only knew the half of it' she told him, sighing.

'Who's the girl, Charlie?' Harry asked, concerned for Luna.

'It's Kendall' Ginny turned to him, sighing. Luckily Mrs Weasley had turned away at this point.

'Does he know?' Harry mouthed at Ginny who shook her head.

'You are an idiot. Just get out. Luna does not need this' she said to Charlie.

'He can't go. Luna cannot be a single mother!' Mrs Weasley exclaimed in shock.

'Mum we are nearly in the 21st century, she will be fine. She will have us' Ginny said, walking towards her.

'I'll be there too!' Charlie proclaimed.

'Will you though? All you are bothered about is dragons and how many women you can do in a week' Mrs Weasley pulled a face as Ginny said this

'Charlie, maybe you should go' Mrs Weasley said, sighing.

'What? Two seconds ago, you were saying I can't' Charlie asked, alarmed.

'For now. Go on, I'll contact you when it's okay to come home' Mrs Weasley replied. Ginny walked back over to Harry who put an arm around her. Charlie looked hurt but left, muttering away to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

All Road Led Back To You

 _I try to give myself away_

 _To give into the chase_

 _Night turns into day_

 _I drive, drive into the moon_

 _I pray for something new_

 _No matter what I do_

 _All roads lead to you_

 **Chapter Nine- Early Arrivals**

He had only just left Holyhead but Charlie returned as quickly as he left. He banged on Kendall's door as it began to pour down with rain.

'Charlie, I thought we agreed not to see each other until next weekend' she sighed, opening the door.

'They know' he replied, walking into her house 'Everyone knows'

'I thought you were waiting until Luna gave birth?' she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'I should have took a shower. I forgot Luna can smell like a sniffer dog. She smelt your perfume on me' he replied, sighing.

'Oh, I see. What did you say?' she asked, walking closer to him.

'She didn't given me chance. She stormed off. Next thing I know Ginny is downstairs and slapped me' he told her, holding the cheek that was still a little bit red.

'She slapped you? Wow. Besides that, how was she?' she questioned, sounding urgent.

'I don't know. Mum said she came home drunk last night but she came downstairs with Harry, holding hands so she must be okay' he commented, shrugging.

'Holding hands? Are they back together?' he shrugged again. The colour from her face drained and before he could question it, she had quickly ran from her house.

 **ARLTY**

Ginny tried to comfort Luna but found no success. She sat next to her on the sofa in front of the fire. Ginny looked behind her and saw Harry. She gave Luna a small smile before standing up and walking over to him.

'How she is doing?' he asked as she reached him.

'Not good. I can't get anything out of her. I can't beli- what the bloody hell is she doing here? Does she have a death wish?' she looked at the window and saw Kendall. She glanced at Luna before storming outside, Harry hot on her tail.

'Kendall, now is not the time' Ginny said, walking over to her.

'We need to talk. Alone' Kendall replied, looking at Harry.

'Whatever you want to say to Ginny, you can say in front of me' Harry told her, standing in front of Ginny who smiled shyly. She still wasn't used to him sticking up for her and it made her all fuzzing inside.

'Does he know?' Kendall asked, alarmed, looking at Ginny.

'Yes, I do and if you are here to threaten her, I suggest you leave right now because we are going to deal with this, together' Harry told her, placing an arm around Ginny.

'They are not going to believe her you know. As soon as they see her medical records on her brain damage, they will deem her as unfit to trial. They can't perform anything on me because as soon as I mention the past, they can't. It's an exceptional factor. So we will go straight to prison you do realise that?' Kendall questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'Don't talk about things you don't understand. Ginny does not have brain damage. She had a memory charm performed on her' Harry replied, pulling his fiancé closer to him.

'But she could end up dead if any other charms are performed on her memory or mind in general. So we are both screwed' she told him, sighing.

'You are talking like we haven't talked or thought about this. I am going to do what is best for her, not for you. You need to leave now though. Luna is there cry-' he stopped as they heard Luna scream from inside. Harry and Ginny quickly ran into the kitchen and found Luna clutching her stomach.

'Luna?' Ginny asked, worried.

'My waters just broke. I have been having pains all day but I did not think of it. I can't be giving birth right now. I am only seven months along' Luna cried, panting as she spoke.

'You best get my brother here right now' Ginny shot at Kendall before rushing to Luna, laying her down on the settee.

'Do you want me to do anything?' Harry asked, feeling useless.

'Get me some hot towels then send a patronus to Mum. She is out with Teddy. I can't help Luna on my own' Ginny replied, as Luna screamed again in pain 'You might wanna go now instead of wearing a confused look. Unless you want to see Luna's garden'

'Ginny, now is not the time for jokes' Luna panted, sighing.

'Just trying to diffuse the tension' Ginny replied, as Harry went upstairs for some towels.

ARLTY

'Where is my bloody brother and mother?' Ginny questioned, as Luna gripped her hand so tight she felt no blood circulation.

'Teddy has a fever. Your mum does not want to leave him whist his Grandma is away' Harry replied, keeping his distance.

'Harry, darling, go and swap with her. You look like you have eaten a load of dragon dung. I will keep you updated' Ginny replied. He nodded, walking over to her. Being careful to not look at Luna, he kissed Ginny on the forehead then quickly left.

'I think it's time' Luna said, crying.

'No, no, no, no, you can't' Ginny replied then looked between Luna's legs, seeing the head and made a gagging sound 'okay, you just need to push now'

Luna screamed as she pushed the last few times and then Ginny took the baby, wrapping a towel around Luna's new daughter before passing her to her best friend.

'She is so small' Luna commented in awe at her baby.

'She is beautiful' Ginny replied, with a smile.

'Phoebe' Luna said, contently.

'That's a lovely name' Ginny told her, still smiling.

'Phoebe Ginevra' Luna proclaimed, raising an eyebrow as Ginny turned to her.

'I should totally blast you for giving her such a hideous middle name but I am honoured thank you' Ginny said, hugging her.


	10. Chapter 10

All Road Led To You

 _I try to give myself away_

 _To give into the chase_

 _Night turns into day_

 _I drive, drive into the moon_

 _I pray for something new_

 _No matter what I do_

 _All roads lead to you_

 **Chapter Ten-** Spanner In The Works

Ginny did not end up back at home for several hours. Once Mrs Weasley arrived, she took Luna and Phoebe to St Mungos. It was just before Midnight when Ginny finally walked in. She felt drained as she walked into The Burrow. She smiled as she saw Harry had waited up for her.

'You should be asleep. You are up at six for that training program' she said, walking towards him.

'You know I can't sleep without you. Not properly anyways' he replied, pulling her closer to him.

'I've missed you' she told him, kissing him.

'Today or the past month?' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Both. I'm sorry that I did not tell you and I'm sorry that you fou-' he silenced her by kissing her again, pulling her even closer to him. She gasped as he buried his hands in her hair; her hands were skimming his sides before wrapping them around his neck. She felt them move and her back was against the table. She moved a chair out of the way, not breaking their kiss and he lifted her onto the table. Her heart skipped a few beats as he began to kiss her neck. A creak upstairs brought her back to the present and she pushed him away.

'Remember where we are' she said, catching her breath and laughed a little.

'Luckily I know a good silencing and locking charm' he replied, his eyes not leaving hers.

'I was hoping you would say that' she replied, her hands on the collar of his t-shirt.

'You know, I actually like your hair this length' he said after a moment, running his fingers through her hair.

'Do you really?' she asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Well I do prefer it longer but doesn't mean I don't like it shorter' he replied, kissing her quickly.

'Lucky for you, I have a potion that will make in grow to the length it was in two weeks but less talk of my hair please and take me upstairs'

ARLTY

'Aren't you going to see Luna and your daughter?' Kendall asked as she sat down next to Charlie. It had gone midnight and he was sat on the roof of her house.

'I will. Tomorrow morning. Let them rest. But I don't know what to say to her, Kenny' he sighed. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her.

'Nothing you can say will make it better but you have to try for your daughter's sake' she replied, kissing him on the cheek.

'Phoebe. That is the name we agreed on weeks ago. It means bright and pure. Also in mythology, it was associated with the moon and because Luna means moon in Spanish, we thought it was a nice name' he said, sighing.

'That is a nice name. Phoebe Weasley. I like it' she smiled at him.

'Phoebe Lovegood. When Luna found out about us, she screamed at me Phoebe will have her last name' he sighed, breathing heavily.

'But it should be Weasley. You are Phoebe's dad' he shrugged, looking out of the Holyhead's night sky.

ARLTY

Ginny woke the next morning feeling full of content. She stretched like a cat and realised Harry was still asleep next to her. She looked at her clock and saw it was 9:04. She nudged him awake.

'You know you are disturbing a very good dream about yourself' he said, not opening his eyes. She scoffed, climbing on top on him.

'Well open your eyes then, Potter, I'm the reality, better than anything your imagination could think up' she replied, slapping his bare chest. He opened his eyes, smirking.

'You know, my imagination did me just fine six months in my sixth year' he told her, pulling her down so she could kiss him.

'Tell me then. What I did in your dreams' she smiled at him.

'I am not sure you will ever look at me the same again' he replied, laughing.

'You had filthy sex dreams about me didn't you?' she asked, smirking.

'Maybe'

'Where did we do?' she asked, raising an eyebrow.

'The changing rooms. The forbidden forest. The secret passage near the common room. I don't actually think there was an area where we didn't do in' he told her, smiling at her.

'I am sure we can arrange something for it to happen outside your head or not. I could punish you with no sex for having such dirty dreams' she said, sounding convincing. He flipped her over, before kissing her passionately.

'You wouldn't dare' he told her, before kissing her again. They were so into each other, they did not realise the door had opened until they heard Ron shouting.

'Ronald, get out of my room now' Ginny screeched, pulling her bed sheet over herself, protecting her modesty.

'I know you are getting married but seriously, is this all needed?' Ron questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'Yes it is, now get out of my room before I hex you' Ginny said, pointing to the door.

'Fine I will but just so you know, mum sent a message, you need to get to St Mungos now' Ron replied before quickly leaving.

ARLTY

Harry and Ginny quickly floo'd to the hospital and found the floor Luna was on. They saw Mrs Weasley pacing the corridor.

'Mum, what is going on?' Ginny asked, running up to her.

'You should go in. Luna needs you' Mrs Weasley replied. Ginny saw she had been crying.

'Mum, what's happened?' she questioned, fearing the worst.

'Phoebe, she did not make it through the night' Mrs Weasley cried. Ginny gasped and hugged her mother before going to see her best friend.

She found Luna rocking in the corner. She had been crying but now she was beyond crying. She looked lost. Ginny rushed to her. She saw she was cold. She looked around, seeing a blanket and Harry passed it to her. Ginny wrapped it around Luna and pulled her closer to her.

'Ginny, she's gone. My perfect little baby. And it is all his fault' Luna cried. Ginny did not say anything, she just held Luna as she cried.

ARLTY

Ginny apparated to Holyhead after leaving Luna to sleep. Harry followed her.

'You don't have to come with me. You have to be at work' she told him, as she walked to Kendall's house.

'You are more important and besides someone has to make sure you don't kill Charlie' he replied. She sighed and nodded before carrying on walking.

She knock loudly on the door. Charlie answered it. He looked as if he was about to go out.

'Ginny, I am just heading to see Luna and the baby now' he said, as he put a jacket on.

'You are too late' she replied, crossing her arms.

'What are you talking about?' he questioned, confused.

'Phoebe died at 2 o'clock this morning. And they told Luna the early labour was brought on by stress. The stress you gave her by getting involved with Kendall again!' she questioned, pointing at Kendall as she walked into the hallway.

'Don't bring Kendall into this' he said, angrily.

'Don't bring her into this? Has she told you? Has she told you where George Jones is?' Ginny questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'Ginny, careful, darling' Harry tried to tell her but she ignored him.

'I think you should leave' Kendall said, walking forward.

'Oh, I will leave but Charlie, make you sure you know what type of woman you are sleeping with' Ginny proclaimed, turning around when she felt Kendall jump on her, taking both Charlie and Harry by surprise. Ginny felt her hair being pulled and dragged through the mud in Kendall's garden. The redhead flipped herself over and pushed Kendall off.

'What the hell, Kendall? You are the one who did wrong and I covered for you so why the hell are you attacking me?' Ginny questioned, brushing herself off.

'Does someone want to tell me what is going on here?' Charlie asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Your girlfriend is a murderer, go on, ask her' Ginny replied. She was beyond angry now. Kendall made a hissing noise before going for her again but this time Harry stopped her, pushing her back.

'Attack my fiancé again and I will take you down to the ministry right now for murder and I will make sure she gets off. She has protected you for over a month then you repay her by jumping into bed with her brother which in turn intentionally caused our best friend to lose her baby' Harry told Kendall, holding her back as she tried to push past her.

'Phoebe's my baby too!' Charlie proclaimed, annoyed.

'You only care now she is dead. Luna has been saying she has been in pain for weeks but no, you were too busy sleeping with Kendall. Now Phoebe has died. Harry, come on, lets go. I don't want anything to do with either of you anymore' Ginny said, taking his hand.

'But I'm your brother!' Charlie said to her.

'Not anymore. As far as I am aware, I have five brothers but one died last year. So I technically have four now. Fred would be turning in his grave right now' she replied and before she replied, she apparated back to The Burrow.

'Warn a guy next time, you could have leeched me!' Harry proclaimed as they landed in the garden.

'Sorry, I just had to get out of there' She sighed. He nodded and pulled into a hug. She enjoyed a moment of peace and calm.


	11. Chapter 11

All Road Led To You

 _I try to give myself away_

 _To give into the chase_

 _Night turns into day_

 _I drive, drive into the moon_

 _I pray for something new_

 _No matter what I do_

 _All roads lead to you_

Chapter Eleven- Third Time Is A Charm?

A few more weeks past and nothing Ginny could say or do could help Luna. Before they knew it, it was the quidditch final against Hufflepuff.

Ginny woke early and went for a morning run before going for a quick shower. As she finished, she smiled a little in the mirror when she realised her hair was finally back to the length it was nearly a month ago. She felt herself again and also felt lucky for the match. She had not seen Harry since the weekend previous for their anniversary holiday. She knew he would be happy as her that her hair had finally grown back. She dried her hair before parting it to the side and plaiting it.

She felt churning in her stomach as she returned to the common room. She had a lot of pressure on her. The record for a quidditch player to be in the final and win belonged to Charlie and he had won twice, once as captain. If she won today, she would have won three times, once as captain.

She could not remember ever feeling this nervous. She sat down in front of the fireplace, trying to control her racing heart when Dennis Creevey, the seeker sat next to her.

'I have something to tell you and I am not sure you will like it' he said, looking nervous himself.

'Please tell me your arm is better now, Dennis' he had broken his arm whilst at home for the summer and because he was muggle born, his parents took him the muggle hospital. His arm was fine- until he got an allergic reaction and prevented him from moving his arm at all. It was his good catching arm.

'I don't know. It keeps cramping. I am worried. I am going to play but I am also scared' Dennis replied, sighing.

'Next time, tell your parents to take your to St Mungos or to Madam Pomfery. You could have prevent this' she told him, squeezing her nose as she tried to calm herself down.

ARLTY

'Ginny, I think Charlie is here' Demleza told her, looking out of the changing rooms over the crowd.

'Urgh' Ginny replied, walking over to her 'And so is Kendall. He probably wants to make sure I don't beat his title, well I am going to'

'Instead of commenting on the brother you dislike, can you turn around and talk to the one you do?' a voice questioned from behind her. She turned and saw Ron.

'Who said I like you?' she replied, raising an eyebrow but she hugged him either way.

'You are going to be fine. You just need to relax' Hermione told her, hugging her too.

ARLTY

It was rare it rained in May but when it did, it came down in buckets. Hufflepuff were up but only just. It was 60-40 to them. Dennis' arm was still hurting for him and had resulted in having to use his arm. He missed the snitch by itches because of the lack of upper arm strength he had. Ginny had the hold of the quaffle when the bludger came flying from the Hufflepuff and smacked into Dennis' remaining good hand. He screamed in pain from the pain and Madam Hooch called a time out. It was not looking good for the Gryffindor team. Dennis was deemed unfit to play and they were down a player; a seeker. The rest of the team waited on Ginny's decision on what to do. They could not play without a seeker. She did not what to do. Then she saw the snitch behind Demelza's head. She looked at the quaffle and then back at Demleza who looked confused.

'Madam Hooch, we are playing. Jack, Andrew, cover me now' Ginny said, running on adrenaline. This was going to either the best or worst idea of her life.

'But we don't have a seeker' Jack replied, staring at her.

'Yeah, we do. Me' she replied, throwing the quaffle towards the hoops and not waiting to see if it went in or not, she charged for the snitch. It was getting further away but she was getting closer to it. She would thank Harry every day for the rest of their lives for getting her a firebolt. She felt like time had stopped and only could be restarted if she caught the snitch. She could feel it skimming in her palm and she clasped her hand over it. She breathed a sigh of relief but then felt herself falling. She managed to swing her back onto the broom. Then she felt her teammates racing towards her.

'That had to be history made right there. You scored a goal then caught the snitch!' Demelza exclaimed, hugging her as they reached the ground.

'What, I scored?' Ginny asked, in disbelief. She turned to the score board and saw 210-60 to Gryffindor. She gasped, happily. She then saw her family running towards her. She grinned broadly and George reached her first.

'My little sister! She scored the winning goal and caught the snitch!' he proclaimed, hugging her tightly and swinging her around.

'I have never seen anything like it!' Bill added; his face full of pride.

'Three years in a row, sis!' Ron told her, hugging her.

'Technically it's not though but I'll take it' she replied, laughing.

'You better take it but either way, I won't let you forget this in a very long time' Harry pulled her into a hug after she let Ron go before kissing her.

'Seriously, do you have to kiss every time she catches a bloody snitch?' Ron proclaimed, rolling his eyes but he got no reply.

'Oi! Juliet, you are needed. Presentation time' Bill shouted. Harry and Ginny pulled away, smirking at each other.

'Later' she said quietly.

'Yes, later. I like your hair by the way' she smirked and winked at him before going to the rest of her team.

ARLTY

'I thought that would be against the rules?' Mrs Weasley asked, after her children repeated the story of the game for the hundredth time.

'I have technically been the reverse seeker all year. So we won fair and square' Ginny replied. She sat on Harry's knee, already feeling slightly drunk from the two firewhiskey and three gin and tonics she had had already.

'Where's Charlie?' Bill asked suddenly, looking around.

'Probably nursing his wounds somewhere' George replied, sighing.

'More importantly, where's Luna?' Ginny questioned, looking concerned.

'She went home. She is fine, honestly. She just said she is not ready for a party yet' Hermione told her. Ginny nodded, feeling sad and guilty. She looked down.

'Hey, this is your moment. She will want you to have it' Harry told her. She nodded. Then George placed a pint of beer in front of her.

'What's this?' she asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Come on, you can win quidditch matches three times in row but none of it matters if you can't down a pint like a Weasley' he replied, looking at the pint. She rolled her eyes and stood up. She pulled her top down, looking prepared. She clinked her glass with his and they began to down their drinks. Ginny was the first to down hers. She began laughing. George was finished twenty seconds later.

'No, no, I cannot believe I was beaten by a girl!' he proclaimed, pouting.

'And that is why I am marrying you' Harry whispered in her ear.

'The only reason eh?' she questioned, as he wrapped his arms around her from the back.

'Among other things' he replied, quietly, kissing her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

'What are the plans for tomorrow then?' Ron then asked, clapping his hands together.

'What plans?' Ginny questioned, narrowing her eyes. She looked at Harry and Hermione who looked away looking suspicious.

'Oh shit' Ron mumbled, also looking away.

'It was meant to be surprise until Captain Obvious here slipped up' Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

'What surprise?' Ginny asked, looking at them.

'Can you just go along with that we are all going out and we may or may not be planning a surprise for you?' Harry said, turning to her.

ARLTY

'I don't know if I can go out tomorrow, baby. I am so drunk right now' Ginny exclaimed, flopping onto her bed later on.

'You have to. Do you feel sick?' Harry asked, lying next to her.

'No, I took your advice and had water between drinks and I feel less drunk and not like I am about throw my guts up' she replied, smiling at him.

'That is my job. To take care of you' he told her, pulling her onto him and kissed her forehead.

'Drunk sex is a bad idea' she proclaimed, sighing.

'You are saying sex is a bad idea?' he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'No, you are right. Sex is always a good idea' she replied, straddling him and started to kiss him when the door opened. She pulled away and saw Ron.

'What have I told you about com-'

'Ginny, Kingsley is here to see you' Ron told her, looking worried. She stood up with Harry following suit. They walked downstairs and saw Kingsley looking tired and stressed.

'Kingsley, what's wrong?' Harry asked, standing up in front of Ginny.

'She needs to come with me. I need to get her out of here before Gwenog Jones gets here. I need to do this the proper way' Kingsley replied, sighing.

'What are you talking about?' Ginny said, swallowing loudly.

'I have reason to believe you are responsible for the murder of George Jones. I have had witnesses come forward and tell me' Kingsley replied, sighing.

'Witnesses? As in plural?' she questioned. Kingsley nodded.

'Obviously Kendall but who else…' Harry sighed

'Charlie' Ginny replied, close to tears. She walked towards Kingsley but Harry grabbed her arm.

'Ginny didn't do anything. It was Kendall. You can't take her, Kingsley' he said, not letting go of her.

'Harry, step aside or I will have to take you in for obstructing justice. Come on, Ginny' Kingsley replied. Harry turned her and kissed her briefly.

'I'll sort this, I promise' he told her.

'Don't risk your job for me. I am not worth it' and before he could reply, Kingsley had taken Ginny towards the fireplace.


	12. Chapter 12

All Road Led To You

 _I try to give myself away_

 _To give into the chase_

 _Night turns into day_

 _I drive, drive into the moon_

 _I pray for something new_

 _No matter what I do_

 _All roads lead to you_

Chapter Twelve- Keep Your Friends Close And Your Enemies Closer

Ginny came to the conclusion that if she ever was locked up again in her life, it would be too soon. She had been placed in a cell in the ministry to sober up before her questioning. She still could not get over the fact it appeared that her own brother had betrayed her.

She did not sleep through the night and felt a headache form as the sun rose. After some time, the door was unlocked and she gasped when she saw Harry. She ran to him and he caught her, hugging her tightly.

'I shouldn't be here. But I needed to see you. I stuck past security with my cloak' he told her, pushing her away so he could see her but did not let her go.

'Do you know what is going on? Why has Charlie betrayed me?' she questioned, frantic. He went quiet, looking down when she noticed his red knuckles…

' _I am going to kill him. I am going to rip him limb from limb. No girl is worth more than our baby sister' George proclaimed, as he, Ron, Bill and Harry apparated to Holyhead._

' _Less of the dramatics, George, we are just going to talk to him' Bill sighed, trying to catch up to him._

' _Why did Kendall even kill this George Smith anyways?' George asked, turning back around._

' _He, erm, raped her when they were in school. He raped one of Ginny's teammates and he tried to…' Harry's voice trailed off._

' _Please tell me he didn't try to rape Ginny and you didn't think to tell us?' Ron questioned, grabbing Harry._

' _Hey, we will have less of that. No point on turning on each other. Thank you for tell us, Harry' Bill said, pulling Ron away and push him to walk. They reached Kendall's house and George banged on the door. Kendall answered. She looked like she had just gotten out the shower._

' _Kendall. It's been a while' Bill said, a hint of hatred in his voice._

' _Ten years, Bill' she replied, sighing._

' _Less of the small talk, where is my brother, you murdering bitch' George said, rushing forward._

' _Can you not talk to my girlfriend like that?' Charlie proclaimed, walking into the hallway._

' _Girlfriend? You haven't even broken up with Luna officially who gave birth to your baby last month for have deal with the baby's death less than twelve hours later!' Ron told him, angrily._

' _Can we not waste time please? What did you tell the ministry, Charlie? Ginny was celebrating breaking records at quidditch for it to be ruined by her being taken away?' George questioned, crossing his arms._

' _I had to protect Kendall' Charlie said, wrapping an arm around her._

' _By selling out your own sister?' Harry proclaimed, rushing forward but Bill held him back._

' _She won't be able to stand trial. Because of the memory loss. All she needs to say is that when he tried to attack her, she killed him in self-defence and they won't have to go into her memory. They can't' Charlie replied, his arm still around Kendall._

' _Why can't she say that? Seeing as she was the one who killed him' Ron said, in disgust, pointing to Kendall._

' _Because she would have to stand trial and I don't want her to go through that. This way, Gwenog will know what happened to her brother. We can all move on and no one will go to prison' Charlie told him, sighing._

' _You disgust me. I am ashamed to call you my brother. This will go against Ginny's name forever. We vowed as brothers we would always protect her and she would always come first. She is supposed to be getting married in seven months. She might not be out in time' George replied. His anger got the better of him and he grabbed Charlie by the ruff of his neck and slammed him against the wall._

' _George, get off him now' Bill said but Ron held him back._

' _You are lucky she is a girl or I'll hit her too. So looks like I will have to hit you twice as much' George said to Charlie…_

'You hit Charlie?' Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Not exactly. George was laying into him so we tried to get him off and then Charlie hit me. Said I clouded your judgement over right and wrong and I told him he had me mistaken with him then he hit me. So I hit him back' Harry replied. There a moment silence and he hugged her again, not letting her go. She felt him shake against her.

'Hey, hey, look at me. Don't cry. It should be me crying. You are making me feel like a heartless cow' she said, pushing him away and cradling his face.

'I can't do anything. They knew that and they still said it was you. I have been here since 5am trying to find out what is going on but Kingsley keeps telling me to go home. I can't go home though because my home is here' he replied. He did not let her go. They just looked at each other when there was a noise outside. He sighed, turning to see what it was then turned back to her, kissing her so hard she thought she might break. She gasped as he deepened the kiss, burying his hands in her hair. They were both breathless as they pulled away. His hands move to her face.

'I love you. Don't ever forget that. I will make sure you get out here' he told her, kissing her forehead.

'I love you too but don't lose your job over me' she replied. This felt wrong, it felt like goodbye and she could see he felt the same. They heard voices and he quickly kissed her again before leaving the cell. She saw him put his cloak on and he disappeared. Her heart sunk, she felt so alone.

ARLTY

'So you are telling me it was Kendall Fiscella who killed George Jones, not you and you helped her dispose of the body?' Kingsley asked, as they sat in the interview room.

'Yes. She turned up at my house over Easter cov-' the door opened and a man in his mid-40s walked in.

'Jeremy, what is it?' Kingsley asked, looking up.

'I have a Hermione Granger here to see you. She has brewed you a strong veritaserum. She is a smart one. That potion is supposed to be almost impossible to brew' the man named Jeremy replied. Ginny looked hopeful but looked down.

'Sent it in. I want this finished' Kingsley sighed. Jeremy nodded and then returned a few moments later with a bottle of almost clear liquid. He then left, leaving the bottle on the table.

'Brewing this outside the ministry has laws but when you are ready' Kingsley said, pushing the bottle towards her. Her heart was in her mouth and she took the bottle, undid the stopper and downed it.

'What is your full name and date of birth?'

'Ginevra Molly Weasley. 11th August 1981' she replied. She felt calm, at complete ease.

'Okay. What happened on the night in question?' he questioned.

'We were having a baby shower for my best friend and I saw Kendall outside the window. As I approached her, she was covered in blood. She kept saying I've killed him, I've killed him and before I could question it, she apparated me to her house. I went into her kitchen and saw he was dead. She had stabbed him' she replied

'And why would she have a motive to kill him?' he then asked.

'He raped her when she was 15. He had raped our teammate, Greta, last year and he had try to rape me. He appeared at her house and she said he went to attack her and she lashed out'

'And what did you do when you saw the body?' Kingsley raised an eyebrow.

'I panicked. I helped her clean up and I transformed the body into a bone which I threw out at sea. It was stupid but I thought I was helping a friend' she replied, sighing.

ARLTY

Half an hour later, Kingsley had no choice but to let Ginny go. She was relieved and happy to going. She saw Harry waiting for her. She ran to him and he caught her, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly.

'You are not leaving my sight ever again' he whispered to her.

'We might have a problem there' she replied back, as he put her down. She saw Hermione and ran to hug her too.

'You risk yourself ending up here, Mione. I don't deserve you. Any of you' Ginny told her, sighing.

'Well you are stuck with us, sis' George said, as she walked away from Hermione to hug him.

'I wouldn't have it any other way' she replied, smiling before hugging Bill.

ARLTY

'Charlie and Kendall would have been arrested by now' Ginny commented as she and Harry shared a bath later that night. They had gone back to their flat for some peace and quiet after having to explain everything three times over to Mrs Weasley.

'Yeah they will but can we not talk about them right now? We have done nothing but talk about them all day' he replied, kissing her hair whilst lightly tracing a finger down her arm.

'Sorry, he is just supposed to my brother and he betrays me for some girl' she sighed

'He isn't worth it where as you on the other hand are worth it' he told her, kissing her shoulder.

'Okay, I know what we can talk about. Your imagination. I have three weeks left at school. So you don't have long' she said, changing the subject.

'I am trying to be all romantic and you bring up sex. You have a one track mind, my love' he replied, smiling.

'Would you have it any other way?' he shook his head and she turned to kiss him.

'You know, we are kind of in one of my dreams now' he told her, smirking.

'Kind of? Oh man, that is so cheesy. I came and disturb your bath time? I knew you didn't have a vivid imagination' she replied, laughing.

'You are going to wish you did not say that' he told her. It wasn't a threat, it was a promise.

ARLTY

'You were saying?' Harry asked, as they walked into the living room. Ginny was towel drying her hair.

'I am thinking we need a bigger bath' she replied, giggling. There was a knock on the door. Harry rushed to open it. He wore an annoyed look as he let Charlie in.

'You have five minutes and then you are leaving' Harry told him, then walked out of the room.

'I don't really know who he thinks he is talking to' Charlie commented, walking in.

'He is my fiancé, my life partner and he can talk to you however he wants if you are in the wrong' she replied, raising an eyebrow.

'He is an 18 year old kid. I remember the time he didn't even give you the time of day and you were hopefully and pathetically waiting for him to just say hi to you' he said, rolling his eyes.

'Are you here to insult us because I'll slap you if you carry on or you actually here for a reason?' she questioned, crossing her arms.

'Please, you are forgetting who taught you the right hook' she stepped closer to him, narrowing her eyes 'Do you realise what you have done? If you just stuck to what me and Kendall planned, no one would have to go to prison'

She slapped him. He grunted, holding his face. He stared at her, sighing.

'Maybe instead teaching me a right hook, you should have been learning how to prevent one' she told him, looking at him disgusted.

'I was celebrating something I achieved by myself. I wasn't bothered about beating your record. I just wanted something for myself. Without you or our brother's influence. Something I did without any help. You knew how much it meant to me. You didn't even tell me your ridiculous plan. I got taken into questioning in the middle of my party. I am your little sister. Your only sister. And you chose Kendall over me!' she exclaimed. She was close to tears 'I want nothing else to do with you'

'You told the same to Percy, remember? But two months later, you forgave him so I'll take my chances' she went to slap him again but he caught her hand this time twisting it behind her back. She gasped.

'I suggest you don't try that again or when I break your arm, it won't be an accident this time' he told her

'And I suggest you let her go now or I'll throw you out of this flat faster before you can say sorry' Harry said from behind them. Charlie rolled his eyes and let Ginny go.

'If it's a war you want, it's a war you got' Charlie said before leaving. Ginny rushed to Harry.

'I swear to God, if he does anything like that again, I will kill him' he told her, hugging her.

'Something is wrong' she replied, pushing him away 'Charlie's eyes are usually blue. They were green. Like he is...'

'Under the Imperius Curse' he finished for her.

'Kendall has him under the Imperius Curse' she concluded in shock.

'


	13. Chapter 13

All Road Led To You

 _I try to give myself away_

 _To give into the chase_

 _Night turns into day_

 _I drive, drive into the moon_

 _I pray for something new_

 _No matter what I do_

 _All roads lead to you_

Chapter Thirteen- Down but not beaten.

Ginny barely slept that night. She was meant to be at school but she did not want to leave Harry. She only felt safe when she was with him. She retreated to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate in hope that it would help her sleep. She was boiling some water when Harry walked into the kitchen.

'Hey, beautiful, you should be sleeping' he told her, leaning against the doorframe.

'I couldn't sleep so I thought I would make a drink' she replied, taking a mug from the cupboard.

'I'll do it, go to bed, I will bring it to you' he said, walking towards her.

'You don't have to do that' she took the milk from the fridge

'I know I don't have to but I want to' he told her. She nodded and headed back into the bedroom. She headed towards the wardrobe, looking for a jumper. She settled on Harry's old quidditch jersey. After putting it, she flopped on her bed. She looked at the clock and saw it was 2am in the morning. She sighed. She was starting her exams in two days.

Harry walked into the room, putting down her drink then lay down next to her. He held his arms out and she laid into him, laying her head on his chest.

'You can't worry. If he really is cursed, we will find out and sort it. It isn't looking good for Kendall as it is. This will just make a trial happen quicker' he told her, wrapping an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

'I just don't get it' she winced in pain as he squeezed her arm.

'What is it?' he asked, in alarm.

'My arm. It is just sore from earlier that's all' she replied, rubbing her arm.

'He did have hold of you tightly. What did he mean when he said he'll break your arm again?' he questioned, loosening his grip.

'When I was 6, he was 15 and we were play fighting on the stairs. I lost my footing because he pushed me too hard and I fell down the last few steps. I landed on my arm, breaking it and I spilt my head open. Charlie always looks guilty when I wear my fringe back because it left a scar in my hairline' she replied, feeling her forehead and pouted.

'You seriously wanna compare forehead scars?' he asked but laughed.

'What you going to do if you find Charlie?' she questioned, changing the subject.

'I don't want you to worry. You have your exams to focus on' he replied, pulling her closer.

ARLTY

Two days past and it was the first day of exams. The first exam of the day was charms. Ginny tried to push aside all the Charlie and Kendall drama. They were waiting outside the Great Hall, waiting to be let in when she excused herself to go to the toilet.

As she was finishing up, she heard the bathroom door open. She looked up and saw Charlie. She swallowed loudly and then chucked the tissue she was holding in the bin. She turned to him.

'Charlie, you shouldn't be here' she told him, crossing her arms, trying to keep her cool.

'And you shouldn't keep running your mouth off. Is it a little sister thing? Having be the central of attention?' he questioned, walking towards her.

'Charlie, look at me. I'm your sister. You helped Mum give birth to me. I don't what Kendall has told you to believe but I am your sister and I have done nothing wrong' she said, reaching up for his face, in an attempt to snap him out of it.

'And what pain it has been to be your brother. It was better when it was the six of us' he slapped her hands away, grabbing her by the throat.

'Charlie, please. Think about what you doing' she cried as he lifted her up. She found it hard to breathe.

'We were better without you and we will be better again without you' he snarled, chucking her across the bathroom. She gasped, hitting her head against a toilet stall. She felt her head, it was bleeding.

'Oh look at that, I made your head bleed again' he told her, laughing. She scrambled for her wand in her bag but before she could get it, he had performed a disarming spell. She attempted to run for it but she forget she was no match for him. He caught her and slammed her against a wall.

'Please… don't do this. I'm your sister' she cried. He grabbed her by the throat again.

'You keep saying that but it does not have an effect on me at all' he replied. He went in his pocket and pulled out a knife. She gasped.

'I am going to make you disappear like you made George Jones disappear' he said, looking at the knife then back at her.

'Get away from our sister now before I kill you' they turned and saw Ron. Charlie dropped Ginny as Ron pushed him and punched him. She didn't know where he came from but Harry caught her before she hit the floor.

'You okay?' she nodded, holding onto him as he helped her up.

'Ron, take it easy. Remember, he is cursed' she told him, gasping as she felt a throbbing in her ankle.

ARLTY

Everyone agreed it would be best for Ginny to go to St Mungos as she was complaining of headaches and given her history, they wanted to be sure there was no more brain damage. A few tests later, a healer returned and it wasn't looking promising.

'Who would you like in the room with you, Ginevra?' she asked. She wore a sad look on her face. Ginny's heart race.

'My parents and Harry' the healer nodded and returned with them. Harry rushed to Ginny's side, taking her hand whilst her mum took the other hand.

'What's the outcome? Can we take her home?' Mr Weasley asked, looking hopeful.

'Not exactly. We want to take some more tests. I'm afraid the initial results have not come back as we hoped' the healer replied, walking closer.

'Why, what is wrong?' Mrs Weasley questioned, frantic.

'Ginevra's brain suffered bleed when she hit her head. It harden in her brain. We managed to remove it but it may return. It may be five years, it maybe fifty years. The brain is too delicate' the healer told them, sighing.

'And what does it mean for her when if it does return?' Harry proclaimed, looking at Ginny, worried.

'The muggles call it dementia. She will lose her memory along with her personality and reasoning changing. Just because we are magic does not mean we are superhuman' the healer said before excusing herself.

'Mum, Dad, can you give me a moment with Harry please?' Ginny asked after a moment of silence. They both nodded then kissed their daughter on the cheek before leaving.

'Harry, list-'

'Don't even think about saying it' he cut across, standing up.

'You don't even know what I am going to say' she replied, sighing.

'Yes, I do. You are going to tell me to find someone else and move on. Well that is not happening. Ever' he proclaimed, sounding confident.

'But you need to thi-'

'Would you leave me? If it was the other way around, would you leave me?' he questioned, turning to her, his gaze meeting hers.

'No, of course, I would never leave you' she replied. He walked back over to her, sitting on the bed.

'So why are you going to ask me to do the same?' he asked, taking her hand. She shrugged before sighing 'I am never going to leave you. Besides I fancy your chances of it not returning. If there is anything that my girl is, that is she is strong'

'I love you. I don't know what I would do without you'

'You are never going to find out' he replied, leaning across to kiss her when the door sprung open. It was Charlie. Harry stood up, protecting Ginny.

'It's me. I promise. They lifted the curse. I am so sorry, Ginny. Please. It is me' Charlie said, desperately' she looked at him and instantly saw her brother. She knew he was back. She nodded and he ran to hug her.

ARLTY

'How do you feel?' Harry asked Ginny. It was a few days later and she had just finished her practical Defence Against The Dark Arts. He had picked her up after and they went for a walk into Hogsmeade. They went to the mountain Sirius Black once hid in. He had brought them some food and they were now laying on the blanket from the picnic.

'Like my head is about to exploded. I have to do the Charms and Potions exams I missed tomorrow morning before the Defence Against The Dark Arts theory exam and then the Care Of Magical Creatures exam' she replied, sighing.

'For your Defence exam, just write my fiancé is Harry Potter so I don't need to know any of this because he will protect me always. The others I am not too sure, darling, sorry' he told her, smirking.

'Don't tempt me' she said, smiling back at him.

'Is Charlie still at home?' he then asked.

'Yeah. He is writing to me three times a day, saying he is sorry and he does love me and I make our family better etc etc etc' she sighed, rolling her eyes.

'You don't believe him?' he questioned, leaning to look at her better.

'I don't know. He says Kendall placed him under the curse after he found about George Jones but he was acting weird before that. Can we not talk about my brother right now? Not when we have this alone time?' she replied, raising an eyebrow.

'Gin, your ankle is sprained and your head is recovering, maybe not today' she slapped his chest, narrowing her eyes.

'Don't you dare. Don't you dare treat me like some doll who is about to broke from one touch. Is that why you have barely touched me in the past few days?' she asked, looking annoyed. He lifted his hand to touch her cheek but she moved away 'You know I don't mean like that'

'I don't want to hurt you' he said, sighing.

'Well right now, you are' she replied, standing up. He sighed again and stood up also.

'Ginny, wait' he proclaimed, taking her hand.

'Is this is how it's going to be for the rest of our lives? You just not going to touc-' he cut her off by kissing her. She gasped as she felt herself being pushed against the wall.

'I guess I am just going to have to be a little gentler with you' he told her, pulling away.

'Don't even think about it' she pulled him back in, kissing him again.


End file.
